30 days writing challenge
by Lanessa29
Summary: I try to practice writing and decided to create some prompts for 30 days/drabbles to write. Can't really write a summary because it would be different for every drabble. Contains my entries to Mikaweek from Tumblr. Originally posted on AO3.
1. Day 1

It was getting hard, harder with each passing day. Harder to hide, harder to run, harder to get any useful information... For Yuu, it was getting harder to control his demon, too. He didn't want Mika to get any more mad and be even more concerned about Yuu's well being. He didn't knew how each night hurt, how each fight against Asuramaru was getting harder to win. That last time when Mika got mad at him for being unconscious for a two minutes longer than usual, to be honest that time Yuu thought it was the end, that this time the demon would win.

It seemed like Shinoa and Narumi knew what was going on, or at least suspected. The rest of the group believed that Yuu was getting his control back. That everything is going to be okay.

Yuu was talking big about rescuing Guren and the vampire queen to thank her for saving Mika, promised Mika he would find a cure for his vampirism if the blond was this uncomfortable with being a vampire. He was talking big about their future, even came up with a plan for his and Mika's future, to create an orphanage for children who lost their families like they did. He wanted Mika to see that Yuu wasn't scared of becoming a demon, wasn't scared of becoming a monster, if it would make him feel better about his own self. But to be honest he wasn't sure if he could make all of his plans come true. Screw it, Yuu wasn't sure if he would make it to Sanguinem.

Maybe that's why when Mika came back from his patrol to lock Yuu up and watch him for the night Yuu asked if Mika could do him a favour before calling it a day.

"What is it, Yuu-chan? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

"No, no, Mika, calm down. Can you just sit there?" Yuu pointed at the floor he usually occupied during the night. Mika shot him a puzzled look, but did as asked. When he took as comfortable position as the hard concrete allowed Yuu simply crawled into his lap, placing his head on Mika's chest with a content sigh. He could feel as Mika's body became stiff for a moment, as he was caught off the guard. Soon an arm was placed on Yuu's back, drawing his slightly smaller body to Mika's.

Yuu could hear a faint, barely audible noise of Mika's heart. It wasn't beating as fast as a humans, another feature of his remaining them that he wasn't a human anymore. If Yuu only knew that usually it's beat was even slower.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika tilted his head to see the boy's face.

"Let me stay like this for a moment, okay?" Yuu whispered, if it wasn't for Mika's hearing he would most probably miss it.

"Okay" Yuu felt a weight placed on the top of his head when Mika tucked him under his chin. He could feel a tiny smile appear on his lips. The sound was calm. It was paceful. It was shooting.

It remainded him that both of them were still safe and alive.


	2. Day 2

With a loud sigh Yuu plumped onto the hard floor. During their run from Crowley they almost miraculously found an old cottage in a woods, far from the human village they stayed in for the last few months.

The old, cranky thing had a tiny bathroom, probably broken but hopefully nothing they couldn't repair, a living room connected with a small kitchen and an enormous couch they decided they should claim later after Crowley and Ferid would get bored and leave, a bedroom with a closet filled with old futons and blankets and a basement that was probably even bigger than the house itself. It also had two additional rooms, one quickly got adjusted into something that should resemble an infirmary for Mitsuba; thankfully, her wound was deep, but nothing her demon couldn't heal. It seemed like Crowley didn't came with an intention of killing them.

It was comforting that the vampires didn't wanted to kill them, at least not yet; Still, it kind of pissed Mika off, knowing that Ferid is playing with them again.

Apart from Mitsuba, none of them got badly hurt. Only Mika got hurt, but his wounds were mostly healed by now. He took Crowley on his own, giving them time to escape. For a second Yuu even feared Mika would end up being killed or taken back to Sanguinem. When the blond approached them, hiding in the woods, Yuu felt as if someone, who was holding his heart in a tight grip for this all time, finally let go.

Hidden behind a wooden door in Yuu's new cell as Mika stated, clearly unpleased that they had to lock his Yuu-chan again, Yuu practically forced Mika to drink his blood. Apart from his wounds that were almost non existent by the time they settled down, he did needed it, even if he claimed that Yuu-chan was just making a fuss.

"Mika, c'mon. You need it" Yuu undid his uniform and bared his neck for the vampire. Mika gulped, feeling his mouth water at the sight and the memory of the taste of his precious human's blood.

Mika kneeled before Yuu and leaned in to his neck. He brushed his lips over the flesh, feeling the quick pulse and Yuu's shiver at the contact. Muttering a quiet apology Mika bared his fangs and bit into the flesh, blood flooding into his mouth. Yuu gave out a breathy moan at the feeling. He didn't mind the pain, it was nothing compared to what he felt in his life. Those few drops of blood, it was a small price to pay.

Yuu started to feel slightly light headed, as usual when he convinced Mika to drink blood stright from his neck. The session ended quickly, Mika never wanted to drink to much from him. He didn't pull away though, Mika's cold lips still pressed to the slowly closing up wound and warm skin. Yuu didn't move, he himself felt the need to be close to his comrades, close to Mika. Today was just too much.

Suddenly, something wet touched Yuu's heated skin and Mika let out a strangled sound.

"Mika? What's wrong?" more tears falling onto his shoulder alarmed Yuu. Mika didn't answer, he just embraced Yuu and placed his wet from tears face onto the crook of the human's neck. A single sob muffled by the fabric of Yuu's jacket and then suddenly the wetness was on his own cheeks.

And mouth. His mouth got wet, too. And salty. Mika's mouth was salty, too. And soft. Really soft. And his eyelashes were really long. Yuu never noticed just how pretty Mika's eyelashes were.

"I don't want to lose you, Yuu-chan. I don't want you to get hurt" tears slipped from Mika's red eyes. From this close they were really pretty, too.

"Mika... did you just..." the reality was slowly getting up to Yuu's slow brain. He blamed the blood loss.

"I can't lose you, I love Yuu-chan" Mika wailed loudly, if Yuu wasn't startled with his sudden confession he most probably would hear the sudden noise from behind the door and scold Mika for being so loud.

"Wha..."

"I love you!" Mika cried. His tears were falling onto the floor and Yuu could feel as his face was getting warmer and warmer.

Completely at loss of proper words Yuu almost jumped at Mika, throwing them both back onto the hard concrete.

"You won't lose me, Mika" the blond sniffed loudly.

"I won't let it happen"

"Promise me?" a gentle hand found it's way to pet his dark hair.

"I promise"


	3. Day 3

"Mika... Please... This can't be..." Yuu sobbed, tears falling onto Mika's chest. His hands were covered in blood. _Mika's blood._ The liquid was leaking out from the wound in his stomach. His clothes drenched with it to the point where the fabric couldn't take any more of it.

"I'm so sorry... Mika..." it was his fault... If he wasn't so weak, then maybe he wouldn't end up hurting his precious family.

During his today's change into a demon the chains keeping him still broke at his furious jerking. It was only a matter of days for them to finally break; he wasn't exactly still during his previous changes. They thought that even if they did break before they could find another, Mika could stop Yuu.

He couldn't. He was stronger than Yuu even in his demon form, yet he couldn't stop him. In the last second he hesitated and let Yuu pierce through his stomach with his bare hand.

Add that to his list of Mika being stabbed by Yuu.

In this exact moment Yuu woke up. With Mika's face twisted in pain right in front of his and his own hand in Mika's stomach. The smoke flew out of the wound, encircling Yuu's forearm.

"Yuu... chan..." His demon powers made the wound even worse. In panic Yuu withdrew his hand, sending Mika to the ground. Asura's power still working inside the vampire's body. Making the wound even bigger.

"Please, Mika, don't leave me! Please, I'm so sorry, please..." Yuu was mumbling, his hands pressed firmly to the wound. Mika groaned at it, it felt as if Yuu tried to push his organs out with the strenght he was putting into his hands.

"I'm going to cry if you do!" oh, that line again. Mika would chuckle at it, if it wasn't for the pain in his stomach. Fuck, those demon powers did hurt like hell.

"Yuu-chan... Move..." Mika grabbed Yuu's hand and with a little too much force he shoved the boy off of him.

"Huh?" Yuu clumsily fell back. Mika groaned with relief when his hands left the injuried area.

"It's all right Yuu-chan" in the truth with his words, the wound started to slowly close.

"But... why wasn't it healing earlier? Is it because of the demon?" Yuu looked with relief at the healing wound, his eyes still glossy with tears. The smoke wasn't there anymore. Looks like a demon's power left Mika's body already.

"Because you panicked so much you pressed too hard. It just couldn't start healing" the blond said with that matter-of-fact voice of his Yuu couldn't stand.

"Wha... Are you telling me it's my fault?"

"Yes Yuu-chan, that's exactly what I said"

"Okay, I take everything back, I'm not sorry!"


	4. Day 4

"Yuu-chan, come here! It's time to eat!" Mika waved his hand at the brunet to catch his attention. Yuu stood in the open field, the Sun shone brightly into his face. His green eyes looked even more vivid, making the world around him look pale. The soft rays lighted up his dark hair. Mika's heartbeat got faster for a second.

His Yuu-chan was truly a beautiful, breathtaking creature.

Mika sat on a blanket they set up under a tree and took in the beautiful view. They used to come up there at this hill with their family back in the orphanage. It's been a while since they've been there. Four years after Mika first saw Yuu through a window of an orphanage's door they both got adopted. It was quite surprising, as the younger children where more likely to get adopted. Their new families lived in the same city and they could go to the same schools. Mika being smart and polite really helped when Yuu was getting into trouble. He often got into fights with other students and sometimes even teachers. He had good grades, so they didn't have to worry about that, too. Mika knew Yuu could do even better, but the other boy was just to lazy. The knowledge he got at lessons had to be enough (surprisingly, it was)

"What did you make?" Yuu kneeled beside Mika and eyed the basket he put the food into. Yuu tried to take a glimpse of what was inside, but Mika prevented that. It had to be a surprise.

"You're going to enjoy it"

"C'mon Mika, show me!" Yuu whined and rubbed his cheek against Mika's. The blond giggled at Yuu's cute behaviour.

"Ta-da! It's a shortcake!" said Mika with a happy voice. Indeed, at the bottom of the basket, along with some bentos and boxes full of onigiri laid proudly a white cake. Yuu's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Woah! Did you made it yourself?" Mika noded and giggled at the awe in green eyes.

"I want to eat it" Yuu's hand shot towards the sweet treat.

"No Yuu-chan, you have too eat a proper food first. This will be for a dessert" Mika stated, taking the food out from the basket, leaving the cake inside.

"But..."

"No buts" Yuu whined, but dropped the subject. With a pout on his lips he watched as Mika stood up to get a backpack where they packed drinks and tissues for dirty hands. They were quite close to the hill's slope. Yuu's pout turned into a smirk at the idea that popped into his head.

"Yuu-chan, do you want a juice or a water? Yuu-cha..." Mika's words were strangled in his throat when Yuu threw himself at the blond, knocking both of them out of their legs. The force of Yuu's jump send them flying off a few meter down the hill. Mika's back met with a hard ground. He groaned when Yuu landed on top of him.

"What was that for?" Mika asked with a strangled voice as Yuu laid on him completely.

"A penalty" Yuu answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What for?"

"For not giving me sweets before dinner" Yuu answered childlishly. Mika sighed and turned them around so he was on top of Yuu.

"Hey!" Mika smiled fondly at the frown on Yuu's face.

"What, was it okay when you were laying on me?"

"Well duh, I'm not as heavy as you" Mika eyed Yuu's face, taking in every small detail of his face. The colour of his eyes, his plump pink lips, a few freckles on his nose.

Yeah, Yuu-chan was beautiful.

"Mika, you're staring"

"I know"

"Stop it"

"I won't" Mika's smile widened at Yuu's pout. He giggled and leaned in, brushing his lips against Yuu's. Yuu welcomed the kiss with a hum.

"You're still not forgiven for staring" said Yuu softly. Mika kissed him again.

"Okay, staring forgiven"

"Thanks"

"It won't be this easy with the forgivness for the cake" Mika laughed.

"Then I better start working for it now" he whispered, his breath tingling Yuu's lips.

It didn't take that much long to apologize for not giving Yuu cake before dinner.


	5. Day 5

"Yuu-chan, watch out for the wall, you're going to walk into it." Mika warned his tiny boyfriend, seeing as he was walking fast towards the wall instead of a door. Turning his eyes back onto the book he was reading Mika missed the moment when Yuu met the wall with a loud _thump_ and a groan.

"I told you"Mika stated with a sigh. Yuu mumbled something under his breath, rubbing his sore forehead.

It's been like this since a week. Yuu had a bad eyesight since Mika knew him. Usually, Yuu would wear an eyelenses, glasses when his eyes started to hurt from his lenses only. But, since tiny Yuu was a big nerd (no pun intended) he had spent enormous time in front of a computer or a television. Of course his eyesight would suffer from this.

And thus, after Yuu complained about his vision being worse and worse for a few days they went to the optician. After a quick check up it turned out Yuu's contacts were no longer useful. His glasses weren't exactly any better. He had to wait for his new glasses to arrive. Of course, Yuu being Yuu, just had to choose a frames that weren't available at the moment. He didn't exactly enjoyed having a pair of glasses on his nose, so he decided to walk around without them. Until he got the new ones Yuu wanted to enjoy his glasses-free face. Which often resulted with him walking up into things or people (especially into Kimizuki).

Yuu not having a proper glasses ended up with having to rely on Mika. Mika had to help him with noticing small things, Mika had to help him with answering his emails. Mika had to help him read and do his homework, too. Not having his glasses wasn't a reason to go to school unprepared.

Mika didn't mind. He liked helping his Yuu-chan. Besides, Yuu-chan made the cutest face when he wrinkled his nose while trying to read things on his own.

Tiny Yuu-chan without glasses was cute. But tiny Yuu-chan with glasses was, if possible, even cuter. And less likely to end up with wrinkles at the age of 25.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika stood up and walked to his boyfriend's side. Yuu was pressing his palm to his forehead.

"This time it really hurts" Yuu complained with small tears in corners of his eyes.

"Well, it _was_ loud" Mika grabbed Yuu's small hand and pulled it away to see a red spot.

"I'll bring you ice"

"Is it this bad"

"I hope it's not" Mika drew closer to examine the reddened skin. He had to surpress his laugh when Yuu crossed his eyes, trying to focus on the blond's face. Mika quickly checked the injury and placed a kiss on Yuu's nose.

"It's not that bad, but better be safe than sorry" Mika scoped Yuu into his arms and stood up. Perks of having a small, light boyfriend.

"I can walk" Yuu pouted.

"Yeah, you sure do" Mika teased, earning a glare and a smack on his arm. In the kitchen he placed Yuu on a countertop. Small boy's legs were swinging in the air, not quite reaching the floor.

Mika's inner fangirl squealed in delight.

"Here" Mika pressed a cold compress to Yuu's forehead.

"Cold" he winced at the sensation "It'll freeze my brain out"

"Then we have nothing to be afraid of" Mika laughed when Yuu tried to kick his thigh, but missed badly due to his bad eyes.

"Asshole" Yuu grumbled. He batted Mika's hand away and jumped down from the countertop. Yuu frowned as he was eyeing his blurry boyfriend placing the compress back in the freezer.

"Mika?"

"Hm?" the blond closed the freezer and stood up.

"Can you get down? I want to see your face" Mika smiled and did as asked. Lowering his head he placed a chaste kiss on Yuu's lips.

"Not that close, you idiot!"


	6. Day 6

The phone on the night stand started to ring, making Mika flinch. His desk clock flashed a red 11:52 pm at him. The boy turned his head toward the device, who would have called him at this hour? He stood up and made his way to his phone. The lit up screen showed "Yuu-chan ". Mika wondered what his boyfriend wanted from him. They agreed not to call today as they were having an exam the next day.

He guessed it had to be important since Yuu was still calling him. Usually he would wait for a second _beep_ and then hang up.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, do you need something?" Mika sat on his bed and answered with a happy voice. He could use a break for a small chat.

"H-hey... Mika" at the sound of Yuu's voice Mika felt as his heart stopped for a second. Even with his voice being slightly changed through the call he still could hear it wasn't normal. He still could hear that something has happened.

"Yuu-chan? What happened? Oh my God, are you crying?" the blond shot up onto his legs, not able to sit pacefully. His Yuu-chan was crying. Whoever did this will suffer, Mika will make sure of this.

"Nothing h-happened..."

"Yuu-chan don't give me this shit, I can clearly hear something's wrong!" Yuu must have winced on the other side of the call. It wasn't usual for Mika to shout at him, let alone swear.

"Did Guren do something to you? I swear, if he did I'm going to kill him"

"It's not about Guren... Mika? Please come get me?" Yuu pleaded, his voice made something inside Mika's heart break.

"Of course. Where are you?" Mika grabbed his keys and rushed to the entrance.

"At... At the park near the school" Mika managed to put on his shoes with only one hand.

"I'm coming, I'll be there in ten minutes" he heard a quiet 'okay' and the line went silent. The blond grabbed his jacket, shouted to his mother to close the door behind him and ran. The night was cold, Mika only hoped Yuu took his own jacket before he went to the park. Which was really weird for Yuu. Mika knew just how he doesn't like to go out on his own this late.

If possible, he sped up. Something _must_ have happened. His lungs started to slightly hurt from the chill air.

Taking the turn he immediately noticed Yuu's shilouette sitting on a bench. The boy was holding his phone in an almost crushing grip, his face lit up by the screen. At the sound of Mika's steps he raised his head, his tear-stained cheeks almost glowed in the soft light.

Mika stopped when he was right in front of his boyfriend, kneeling before him to look at his face.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Mika asked as he was trying to catch his breath. Yuu-chan was more important that his own lungs. Yuu opened his mouth, but the only sound that made it's way out was a sob. Fresh tears started falling from his green eyes. Mika quickly sat beside him and drew into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Shh, c'mere…" Yuu's hands clenched on his jacket, his whole body shook with suppressed cries.

"Just breathe, okay? It's okay to cry…" Yuu nodded, the movement almost unnoticeable.

"I'm right here with. I'm not going anywhere." Mika stroked the smaller boy's back, in hope it would soothe him. It did helped.

They sat together in silence, interrupted by Yuu's quiet whimpers and Mika's light _shhh_ 's here and there.

Mika felt Yuu move his head under his chin, pressing his red cheek against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?"

"Wha... Yuu-chan, what are you talking about?!" Mika tighneted his grip aroud Yuu's body. What was he talking about!

"I'm sick of being USELESS."

"You're not useless." a hand moved to stroke the black hair.

"What did Guren do to you?!" fuck that man, he was supposed to be Yuu's guardian and take care of him, not to make him cry.

"It wasn't him. He doesn't know anything"

"Then what?"

"My parents" with that Mika knew everything. Yuu had spent eight years with those sick people who blamed their own son with every failure of their. It didn't stopped even after Yuu was taken away from them and placed in the orphanage. It continued until they were twelve. Then Yuu was taken in by some rich bastard who somehow managed to hide him from his parents.

Well, not anymore. Mika felt his blood boil in his veins. Was there nothing they could do to stop this madness? How could a person be this cruel for their own child?!

"Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them." Mika didn't even need to know what those bastards said. He had heard his fair share back at the orphanage. Back when Yuu's mother would sneak in near the fance and scream profanities at the poor boy.

Yuu nodded.

"They've got my number" he sniffed.

"We can block them. If you want I'll tell Guren to change it" Mika kissed the top of dark, messy hair.

"You have to tell him about it. And next time don't run away in the middle of the night"

"... I got scared" Yuu mumbled, tiny pout forming on his lips. A good sign.

"I know you did, but it was reckless. Next time call someone to come to you" the smaller boy only nodded.

Mika helped Yuu get up and walked him home, making Yuu promise he will tell his guardian what happened. The blond felt better when he managed to get 'I promise' from Yuu.

He also felt weirdly satisfied when Guren smashed a glass with his bare hand with a promise of murder.


	7. Day 7

"I told you already that I don't care!"

"You fucking should, because it's serious!"

"And I still don't fucking care!"

Since this morning there has been something dark floating above Mika and Yuu. So dark and thick Shinoa and the rest could swear, they could almost touch it. Which was unusual, because after living with them for a few months they knew just how those two acted towards each other.

Sometimes Kimizuki had to force every ounce of his saint patience to not to shout at them to just get married.

But today... Today was the day when Mika was finally done with Yuu. Probably for the first time in his whole life.

"Should we separate those kids?"

"Nah, I don't want to step between them. Too dangerous"

"But Mika-kun and Yuu-kun never got angry at each other!"

"It's just a married couple's quarrel, Yoichi-san!"

"When the hell that happened..."

Yuu's face was red from anger, tears in his eyes. God, how he hated the fact he cried when he got too angry.

Mika tried to keep his usual neutral face. _Tried_. If a look could kill they all would be dead by now.

"Shinoa, come and cuff me for the night" Yuu requested, his eyes never left Mika's face.

"Yuu-san, are you sure you want me to..."

"Yes, I'm sure. G'night everyone" he walked past Mika, making sure their shoulders bumped. Mika rolled his eyes, Yuu was so childlish it wasn't even funny.

"Yuu-san, I think you should talk to Mika-san before the night" Shinoa stated when Yuu was trying to get comfortable on the floor. Yuu snorted.

"As if I want to see his damn face right now." the boy raised his hands to slid them into the handcuffs.

"He just cares about you too much"

"Well, I don't need him to. I'm perfectly fine and he's the one making a fuss" Yuu complained and winced when Shinoa closed the handcuffs around his wrists. He didn't liked the feel of the cold metal on his skin.

"Yuu-san, you're saying things you don't mean. Calm down and talk with Mika-san tomorrow morning, okay?" she sent him a toothy smile. He groaned something that she decided was a yes.

"Good night, Yuu-san"

"'Night, Shinoa" green eyes followed her as she walked to the door and then closed them. Shinoa sighed, it was something even her usual ignorant self just couldn't let go.

"Where's Mika-san?" she asked as she approached the fire where her squad sat.

"He said he's going to a patrol" Yoichi answered innocently, a nervous smile on his lips. He too knew that an angry Yuu could create an even more powerful demon. Since Mika was God only knows where, they were in deep shit if something was to happen right now.

Yuu huffed as he tried to find a more comfortable position. His handcuffs clinged. Usually he didn't complain, because at night he got asleep before he got uncomfortable. In the morning his body didn't really hurt after Asura moved it so much through the night in mad attempts at breaking free. But tonight, he couldn't sleep. Yuu could feel the fatigue and all. Yet he just couldn't fall asleep. He could feel Asura, too. Moving around his head, not being able to take control over his conscious body. Being really pissed off. _'Tomorrow's night gonna be fun'_ Yuu thought sarcastically.

The boy thought about Mika's words. To be honest, they were the reason why he was still awake. He could tell it was late, he heard his friends moving while preparing to sleep hours ago. The night slowly started to become brighter, the sunrise was near. And Yuu still wasn't asleep.

Still thinking about Mika.

Yuu didn't enjoy when they argued. Not that it happened on daily basics. Maybe that's why he felt so bad about the whole situation.

He also felt bad because he knew Mika was right.

Yuu should care. Each day he was losing his humanity piece by piece. In the past few days his vision became more sharp. He could hear things he really shouldn't. Was that was Mika heard every day? Every movement of the world around them, every breath, every heartbeat?

Sometimes Yuu did regret giving up his humanity this easily. He knew it was the best way for them to survive the fight agains Kureto and his JIDA troops. He knew that without him turning into a seraph Mika may have died, not being able to heal.

Yuu wouldn't have survived losing him for the second time.

Tears slowly started to fall from green eyes. Mika was right. He wasn't human anymore.

He was becoming a _monster_. How could he save anyone if he couldn't even save himself? Sure he was talking big. But in reality, he had to be locked up for the night so he wouldn't kill anyone in his demonic frenzy. More tears pooled in Yuu's eyes, a quiet sob he tried so hard to keep in escaped.

Even after all this time he was so weak.

Yuu cried at the memory of his time in Sanguinem, when Mika asked him to keep believing they could defeat vampires. Cried at the memory of his late family who believed he could do it. Cried at the memory of them losing their lives. At the memory of Mika covered in blood, life slowly fading from his eyes. Cried at the memory of blood on his clothes. When Sayuri panicked it was his own blood and he wasn't even able to tell her to whom it belonged to.

Nothing changed since his family died and he swore to kill every vampire that dared to come his way.

Yuu didn't sleep that night. He cried, calling the names of his dead family with a soft voice. Calling Sayuri's name just like in the beginning when she was taking care of him with Guren. Just because his own squad didn't trust the man enough to let him handle a traumatized child on his own.

He called Mika, to come and forgive him for being so stupid.

Mika kicked the small stone away. After a night of mindlessly wandering around their camp his mind cleared up. He could face Yuu like this and apologize for shouting at him.

"Yuu-chan? Are you awake?" when Mika opened the door to the shed he was met with a smell of salt and a soft sobbing. Yuu shuddered at the sound of his voice and lifted his head. His eyes were red, both from exaustion and tears.

In one second Mika was next to him, undoing his handcuffs.

"I'm so sorry Mika" Yuu cried, his hands trapped between his and Mika's bodies when the blond hugged him.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't shout at you"

"I'm sorry for being so stupid"

"Shhh Yuu-chan, don't apologize"

"Mikaaa~" Yuu whined, new tears falling from his eyes.

It took a half an hour for Mika to stop Yuu from crying.


	8. Day 8

It all have started with a single note pinned to their fridge in the morning.

 _'Ty krasivaya.'_

Yuu didn't have time to drink his morning coffee, let alone to try to translate the note Mika left him. They both hurried to the college, the note quickly forgotten by Yuu.

He also forgot he could just simply ask Mika what did the note mean. It's not like he could even _read_ Russian, let alone understand.

 _'Ostan'sya so mnoy.'_

During the day a note made it's way to Yuu's notebook. The boy could swear it wasn't there earlier this day, and he didn't left his bag anywhere for Mika to slip it in.

"Wonder what is he up to..." Yuu thought out loud, holding the paper between his fingers. He tried to remember if he ever heard Mika say that during the talk with his Russian relatives. Thanks to his short attention span he couldn't recall anything.

"Who's up to what?" curious voice snapped Yuu from his day dreaming. Shinoa was standing above him (if you could call it that. Yuu was sitting and she was barerly taller than him), eyeing him with a interest.

Yuu sighed. Since she heard him she wouldn't let go until he would tell her what did he mean.

"Mika. He started leaving those notes for me..."

"Oooh, let me see!" Shinoa whipped the paper from his fingers and tried to read it. She blinked owlishly and flipped it a few times.

"Is he trying to create a new alphabet and is asking you for an advice?" she asked with an unsure voice.

"It's Cyrillic. They use it in Russia." Yuu explained and laid his chin on his hand.

"If Mika-san is hiding behind an alphabet you don't know it must be something dirty!" Shinoa exclaimed, not minding the fact they were inside a classroom full of people. Thankfully everyone was already used to Shinoa and her behaviour, as no one even looked at them.

"Not everyone is such a pervert like you." Yuu protested, snatching the note back from Shinoa's grip. The girl only send him a mischievous grin and returned to her desk.

Yuu hid the note as the teacher came back. The last thing he needed was for his damn professor to try to take the note away.

After the lessons Yuu forgot to ask Mika what do the notes mean.

 _'Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya.'_

The next note was affixed to the mirror in the bathroom. The perfect height for it to be at the same level as Yuu's eyes. Written with the perfection that was Mika's handwriting, it would be really pleasant to read.

If only Yuu knew how to read it, of course.

Before leaving to classes Yuu decided to leave a note just where it was. He only added a request for Mika to translate whatever he was writting into Japanese.

In the evening, Mika was sitting on the couch and reading a book, while the note was left untouched.

 _'Ya khochu byt' s toboy vsegda.'_

This time the note was placed on the top of a breakfast. It was finally Saturday and Yuu just wanted to sleep in. He thought Mika did so, too, as they woke up cuddling. Their legs so tangled up together it was a miracle they managed to get out of bed.

It turned out Mika had woke up earlier than Yuu did, made a breakfast and then came back. For some more cuddles.

Seeing the note with yet another Cyrillic-coded message Yuu almost exploded.

"Okay, Mika, what do you want. You know I can't read Russian." the blond haired boy looked at Yuu with big, innocent eyes.

"I know." Mika nodded in agreement.

"Then stop using it or just write it in Japanese, whatever it is you're writing." Mika smiled lightly at Yuu's request.

"I won't." he placed a mug to his lips, sipping at the hot coffee.

Totally ignoring Yuu.

"Come on, Mika. Will you tell me what did you write there?" Yuu tried to make his best puppy eyes to convince his boyfriend to translate the notes to him.

Mika shook his head.

"Try to translate them yourself."

"How am I supposed to do it, I don't even know how to read them. How do you expect me to be able to rewrite them to a translator?"

"I know you can't. That's the point." Mika's smile got even wider. Yuu scowled.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know."

"I really do."

"Sure."

The same day Yuu gathered all the notes he got and wondered how is he supposed to understand them. He didn't knew anything about Cyrillic. Last time he tried to learn it he ended up arguing with Mika when the latter wrote his name with it. It looked nothing like Yuu's name, to be honest.

Slumping on his chair Yuu groaned in resignation.

"Mikaaa, just tell me what do they mean!" he pouted, eyeing the notes as if they were his deathly enemies. He heard his boyfriend walk into the room and make his way to the desk.

"Mikaa... huh?" Yuu whined when suddenly a new note appeared in front of his eyes; almost making him cross his eyes. Taking it from Mika's hand and moving so he could see what was on it the boy could feel heat rise on his cheeks.

 _'You're beautiful.'_

 _'Stay by my side.'_

 _'I can't live without you.'_

 _'I want to be with you forever.'_

 _'Ya lyublyu tebya.'_

"Um... Mika? What... what does the last one mean?" the heat on his face was becoming unpleasant. Mika's blue eyes, looking into his, filled with fondness and warmth weren't helping.

Mika took Yuu's red face into his hands, cupping the soft skin. He placed his forehead on Yuu's, eyes locked together. Mika's were filled with so much emotions Yuu couldn't even name some of them.

Mika leaned in, his breath ghosting on Yuu's lips, making him shiver.

 _"I love you."_ Mika whispered and placed a sweet kiss on Yuu's plump lips. Yuu moaned quietly and Mika smiled into the kiss, pleased with himself for bringing Yuu's cute side out.

When they parted Mika felt Yuu's face slip from his hands. Startled he opened his eyes only to see his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, face hidden in his hands and hair. Only the tips of his bright red ears were visible.

"You're so embarrasing." Yuu grumbled as Mika started to laugh at him.


	9. Day 9

Tears forced their way from his eyes as Yuu drew a summoning circle with a chalk. He sniffed, his throat squeezed by the sobs he didn't want to let out.

He had enough. He tried, he really did. He tried to be a good student, he tried to be a good friend, he tried to be a good son. But it was never enough. His grades were never good enough, he wasn't nice and helpful enough, he wasn't taking care of his useless parents well enough.

Rubbing his eyes Yuu winced as his hand touched the fresh bruise on his cheek. The boy bit his tongue to not to cry even harder. It hurt. His whole body hurt. Every part of him burned with pain. His knees on the hard floor weren't exactly helping.

As he drew the symbols inside the circle Yuu tried not to think about the bullies that decided to beat him up today for no reason. About his drunk father who apparently decided what the bullies did wasn't enough. His mother only watched, muttering something about a demon's spawn.

It was right then when something in Yuu broke. He couldn't continue living like this. He had to get some help. Anywhere was good. If his so called "friends" couldn't help, and the school didn't wanted to have anything with abused students he hadn't had much choice.

A demon. That was what a demonic child like himself needed.

It wasn't unheard for humanity to summon demons. During the whole history of humanity there were several cases when someone summoned a demon to serve them in exchange for their soul. It all was considered a myth, though. He wasn't sure if it was even real. If what was he doing was just a waste of time.

Yuu didn't really care if it was a truth or what the price was. He had nothing to lose. He only wondered what kind of a demon his broken soul could summon.

Throwing the chalk away, Yuu stood up to look at the circle. That was it. The moment his life would change forever. He doubted it would become worse, the life he had was already a hell on Earth.

Yuu took a small pocket knife from his bag, the metallic cover cold in his hand. He opened it and closed his eyes as the blade slowly cut into the palm of his hand. It did hurt, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain he felt before.

The boy let the blood gather on his palm before letting it drop onto the symbols.

For a moment nothing happened. For a second Yuu even started thinking his blood and soul weren't attractive enough to summon a demon.

Then, the whole circle started to shine with a bloody red light.

Yuu gasped and fell back onto his butt. Too amazed to even wince at the feeling. He blinked slowly, his eyes never leaving a shilouette of a person, of a _demon,_ standing inside the circle.

He did it. His life wasn't as worthless as everyone said. It was valuable enough for a demon to come to him.

The red light disappeared, letting the dim light of a street lamp illuminate the demon. The orange light shone in it's beautiful blonde hair. The pale skin, so liveless and yet fresh, looked so smooth in the glow.

It's red eyes shone as if they were a source of light, the orange not reaching the deep crimson colour.

It was as beautiful as it was intimidating.

"I did it..." Yuu whispered, gaining the demon's attention. Its eyes on Yuu felt as if they were piercing through his whole being. Then it looked down at the circle it stood inside, as if thinking about something.

"I really did it..." Yuu repeated, his brain still couldn't process the reality.

"Barely. It is a miracle I came here with such a shitty excuse for a summoning circle." the demon spoke, his voice toneless.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's pathetic. Are you even trying, human? Or were you just playing around?" it questioned, highly irritated with Yuu. It didn't even try to hide it.

"I... I'm not playing around! I did wanted to summon you!" Yuu stated, his voice sounding too high for his own liking.

The demon sighed deeply.

"I guess there is no mistake then. You did summon me. I did appear. That makes you my master, untill the purpose you summoned me for will be fulfilled. Is that clear, human?" the demon complained about Yuu's circle. It was _it_ who didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

The human only nodded.

The demon clicked it's tongue. Of course, of all people in the world it had to end up with this one.

The demon kneeled in front of Yuu, who was still sitting on a cold brick, as ungracefully as he landed after the fall.

"Are you going to tell me what do you need me for? My name is Mikaela by the way and I'm what you call a male. Stop refering to me as 'it'." Yuu's eyes got even wider at that. He ignored the hand Mikaela offered to help him up.

"How did you know?"

"Mind reading. Since you gave half of your soul up to summon me I was given some priveledges." the human was still staring, it's big green eyes almost making Mikaela feel slightly uncomfortable.

His last master was an old prick trying to maintain his power in the government. What was wrong with the world that kids like this one dared to summon demons?

"Are you going to tell me what was the purpose you summoned me for? Or do I need to look for it inside your head just like I had to with your name? Yuuichirou." at the sound of his own name Yuu felt slightly braver. He took the offered hand and got up.

"I will. And call me Yuu."

"Not the wisest idea, to be this familiar with a demon." Mikaela commented.

"I don't care. I'm already done for it, I may as well be nice to you." Yuu's face lighted up with a shy smile that appeared on his dirty face.

Mikaela chuckled.

"This is going to be interesting."


	10. Day 10

Mika stood quietly in the corner, watching Yuu moving around the shed, looking for his belongings. He didn't want to forget to pack anything, as they would most probably never return there. They were on their way to Sanguinem, just in case taking a longer route. The memory of Crowley and Ferid finding them was still fresh in their minds.

Looking at Yuu, Mika wondered. Wondered how such an wonderful person would choose to stay with him, even if Mika was a vampire. A race Yuu hated so much. How he could be losing his humanity and yet still be so beautiful, so _human_.

Mika was kind of envy. He was, and didn't even try to pretend he wasn't.

Yuu still had his beautiful, big green eyes with normal pupils. Yuu's teeth still were those human ones, white and even. Without those canines like a monster's, meant only to cause pain.

He didn't need to drink a blood to survive.

Mika's shoulders slumped at the thoughts. He was a monster. He shouldn't be there. He didn't knew what caused Yuu to trust him. What caused Yuu to _love_ him.

"..ka." Yuu was in love with a monster. Mika felt an urge to laugh, loving a monster was something so _Yuu_ , no normal person would do that.

And Yuu did. Maybe he really wasn't normal since the very beginning.

"Mika." the vampire could swear his ears twitched at the sound of Yuu-chan's sweet voice calling his name.

What did he do do have this sweet, sweet voice call a name of an ugly creature like him?

"What's wrong, Mika?" ah, those pretty eyes were filled with worry. Mika mentally slapped himself, he didn't wanted to cause his perfect Yuu-chan even more trouble.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think so?" Mika put on a smiling face, in hope Yuu would just let go of the topic.

He didn't.

"Don't give me this shit, Mika. I've called you like five times now." the vampire knew what he meant. Even as a human he reacted to the smallest sound Yuu made. With his vampire hearing he shouldn't be able to miss his calls.

"Sorry Yuu-chan. Are you ready to go?" he asked, a tiny smile still on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes, and by that alone Yuu was able to tell something _was_ wrong.

"Don't try to change the topic. Are you afraid Ferid may find us again? I'll kick his ass if I need to."

"Don't do that Yuu-chan, that would be reckless..."

"Then tell me what's wrong." boy's plump lips formed a tiniest pout. Yuu's stubborness was cute, indeed. If it wasn't directed at Mika.

Because when it was, mixed with Mika's own stubborn self, it wasn't the best mix.

"Yuu-chan, it's nothing, really."

"If you won't tell me I'm going to think about it and I won't be focused enough if something was to happen." Mika sighed, there it was, Yuu's favourite card to use against him.

How was he supposed to even tell him?

"I was thinking if you're doing this out of pity."

"Doing out of pity what?" Yuu's head cocked cutely.

"Accepting a monster like me." the green eyed boy groaned loudly.

"Mika, we already had this conversation."

"I know, but... I can't help, but wonder. How can you love a monster like me?" suprisingly, Yuu remained silent. He just stared at Mika, his eyes even bigger than usual. After a moment of silence Mika opened his mouth, a question rolling on his tongue just when he felt a tug on his hair. Both of Yuu's hands wandered there, fingers brushing the golden locks. Pulling lightly at Mika's hair Yuu brought their mouths together, almost immediately moaning into the kiss. Mika, encouraged by the sound, bit lightly into Yuu's bottom lip and slipped his tongue as the other boy gasped. The vampire placed his hands on Yuu's back and hugged him tightly. He felt Yuu pull back from the kiss, Mika's lips following his, not wanting to break it. The human laid his head in a curve of Mika's neck, his nose brushing the skin there.

"Do you really doubt me and my feelings? You of all people should know I can't fake an affection." Mika shuddered when Yuu's breath ghosted on his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, Mika. I really do. Don't ever doubt that." the vampire nodded.

"Sorry." he burried his nose into the black hair, taking in Yuu's scent. The boy reluctantly pulled away, locking his eyes with Mika's.

"I don't think you believed me." a mischievous grin appeared on Yuu's face.

"I do."

"No, Mika. You don't." Yuu placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You don't believe me." Mika's own smile widened when he caught up with Yuu.

"Then make me believe you." he nuzzled Yuu's nose with his in an eskimo kiss.

"With pleasure."

Needless to say, they both were late to meet the rest of the squad, their lips still red and swollen from the make out session.


	11. Day 11

(tiny!Yuu again)

"Thank you, everyone!" Yuu waved happily at the crowd, his fans screaming and clapping. Being on stage, in the spotlight, that was where Yuu felt the best. That was where he belonged to.

"Today I have a surprise for you!" Yuu spinned lightly, his black and green costume twirling around him, adding an effect to the whole thing.

"A very special person will join me! Please welcome my childhood friend!" A lights started to pulse, slowly fading, making the crowd cheer louder and louder. When the scene was about to become pitch black the lights went on again, revealing a new person on a stage. His elegant, stoic posture so different in comparision to Yuu.

The newcomer raised his head and looked at the crowd, beautiful blue eyes not showing any emotion.

"Mikaaa~!" the girls squealed in delight. The tiniest smile that didn't even reach his eyes appeared on Mika's face. He bowed lightly, his white and black costume making him look like an actual prince. His blond hair were pulled up with a hair clips at one side, revealing his forehead, his bangs brushed so they covered half of his face. It was giving him that mysterious look fans apparently loved.

No wonder he was considered being one of the most handsome idols out there.

"Mika." Yuu chirped with happiness, making his bouncy way to his friend. Due to them being in different agencies that rivaled with each other it was long and hard way for them to actually perform together. No wonder Yuu couldn't hide how excited he was.

Mika smiled at him with that rare, true smile that did actually reach his eyes.

Dropping onto his right knee Mika took the brunet's delicate hand and placed a sweet kiss on the knuckles.

"At last, I am able to sing with Yuu-chan." he caused another wave of squeals, even some catcalls here and there.

With a smirk Mika looked up at Yuu's red face. Such a lovely shade for such a cute face.

He really enjoyed getting this kind of expression out of Yuu.

"Anyway." the smaller boy turned to face the audience, a blush still on his cheeks. As he opened his mouth to say something more, Mika decided it was a good idea to lay his chin on top of Yuu's head. He also went further and wrapped his arms around Yuu's chest, holding him tight against his own.

"Please continue, Yuu-chan. Don't mind me." Mika said, inhaling Yuu's sweet scent coming from his hair as he spoke.

"How am I supposed to not mind you! Stop it!" Yuu tried to shake Mika off, to no avail. The blond stayed where he was. Not mind him, easy to say. Yuu was used to Mika being clingy, but he usually showed affection when they were in private. Not while being on the stage with thousands of fans looking at them.

Some girls in the audience shouted _'Yuu-chan, don't give up'_ at him. Yuu felt Mika's arms around him tighten. Ah yes, he was extremly jealous when someone other than him called Yuu with the nickname.

"We... um, we prepared a song together. Please listen to it!" Mika finally let go of him as they took their positions.

First tunes rang through the concert hall. It was a soft ballade, a type of song Yuu immediately regreted agreeing for when Mika showed up on stage. He's going to make him suffer through the whole song, showering him with affection.

Mika started singing, his voice soft and clear, making Yuu shiver as it always did. He really had a beautiful voice.

Yuu joined him at the refrain. The song was about their childhood, a song about friends. Yuu couldn't help but feel anxious, the lyrics suddenly started sounding more like from a love song. Mika wasn't helping. Somewhere around the second verse he moved to stand next to Yuu, his eyes shining with emotions.

During the third verse he linked his long fingers with Yuu's shorter ones. The brunet had to use all his self control to not to think how warm Mika's palm was.

Mika tugged at his hand, taking Yuu's attention to himself. Green met blue, and suddenly Yuu felt as if it was only two of them, alone in the whole world. Mika sang the lyrics, the promise of being together forever like he meant every word.

And that he did. And so did Yuu.

The last tunes of the melody rang. The lights were going dim, only their shilouettes visible to the audience. The afterglow of the song lingered in the air, no one was making a sound. In this silence Mika's quiet words echoed like a shout.

"Yuu-chan, thank you." with that the blond bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Yuu's soft cheek.

It took Yuu a second to process what just happened, that Mika actually _did_ kiss him on the stage. When he finally did his face became even redder than before, small tears in the corners of his eyes. He crouched, hiding his face into his hand, desperately wanting to disappear.

"You're so embarrasing..." he mumbled.

Their hands were still connected.


	12. Day 12

Yuuichiro gripped his seat's armrests as the plane started to shake. They were still on the ground and the shaking was caused by the engines being turned on, but it was enough.

It wasn't like it was his first flight ever, but being afraid of flying _and_ of heights does things to you.

Yuu mentally cursed himself for deciding to study abroad for this term. His university was good. And close to his home. Yes, that's an important argument.

When the plane started to take off, Yuu started to pray to every holy being he knew. The belt was tight on his belly, his whole body squeezed into the seat. His ears were ringing already, a proof of a pressure change.

Good thing he didn't have a motion sickness.

As the sign flashed that passangers could undo their belts Yuu felt relieved to at least get rid of that discomfort. Still, it was just the beginning of an almost ten hours long flight. His suffering only just began.

 _"You're going to rip the seat open if you keep that grip up."_ a voice to his left made Yuu jump. He wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings. Next to his seat, looking really, _really_ bored sat a blond haired man around Yuu's age with the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

 _"First time?"_ the stranger asked in Russian.

 _"No... I just hate planes."_ Yuu complained, shivering as the plane shaked slightly.

 _"Then why do you use it? If you hate it this much?"_ stranger asked, his eyes glued to the book he kept in his lap.

 _"The flight takes ten hours to get to my home from Moskow, I don't have any other choice."_

 _"And where are you from?"_

 _"From Tokyo."_ the stranger hummed to himself.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable for you if we spoke in Japanese, then?"

"I didn't knew you speak it." the stranger marked a page he was on and closed the book.

"I was born in Japan and been living there since then. I was just visiting my family. I'm half-russian." the stranger answered at the question in Yuu already opened his mouth for to ask. Yuu let out a silent _'oh'_ at that. That explains the stranger's perfect Japanese and odd looks. Yuu never met a fully Japanese person with such blond _and_ curly hair and blue eyes.

Maybe apart from Shinya. But Shinya is Shinya, and no one was even sure where he came from.

"Try to get some sleep, it should make the flight easier." he was right. The plane was quite still, no turbulences and all. Yuu tried to find the most comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"By the way, I'm Mikaela." Yuu opened his eyes and looked at the stranger. He had a tiny small on his face. Yuu returned the smile with shy grin.

"I'm Yuuichiro."

"Oh God..." Yuu whispered, his throat to squeezed to make a louder sound. He knew how  
turbulences felt like, during a ten hours long flights it was hard to not go through at least one. But this one, Yuu swore it never was this bad. The whole plane shook awfully, shaking of the blanket someone had covered him with. He took a handfull of the soft fabric, holding it tight in his fist.

That's why he hated studying abroad. The whole studying part was quite nice. Although he did miss his family, it was quite bearable with the amount of classes. Coming back home was never nice.

Looking at the time he calculated quickly that he had five hours left to be in this torture machine. Yuu chanted in his head, that it's going to be fine, that they will land safely as they always did. He also swore that his next trip from Moscow to Tokyo, when he would be coming back home for good, will be his last one overseas.

No more flying for him, thank you very much.

"...chiro..." ah, was someone calling him?

"Yuuichiro? Is everything fine?" Mikaela watched him intently. Yuu nodded.

"N-no" he said despite his earlier nod. Anything was fine. In fact, everything was so bad, it just couldn't go worse.

A warm hand grabbed and squeezed his own. Mikaela gave him a reassuring smile and, when Yuu did nothing to stop him, he linked their fingers together.

"It's going to be OK, I've been through worse flights." if that was supposed to make Yuu feel better, it didn't.

"I just want to be on the safe ground already." Yuu complained quietly.

"You will be soon. Just a few more hours, you can make it." Mikaela's thumb caressed his hand. Strangely enough, it did soothe Yuu's nerves a little.

"Next week I'll have to fly back, no way in hell."

"You're just coming back for a week? Isn't the ticket a little too expensive for that?" Mikaela questioned. Yuu shook his head.

"I haven't been home for months, my parents insisted I come back this time. Being the only son of a rich bastards sometimes comes in handy." Yuu stated, not really minding telling Mikaela that his family was rich. Hell, if he wasn't rich he wouldn't be flying this plane, it was way too expensive. It was just obvious both of them had to have money.

Mikaela hummed in response, his thumb still stroking Yuu's hand.

"And what are you doing in Moscow?"

"Studying Management. Next term I'm going back to the university in Tokyo." Mikaela smiled.

"I'm studying Economy in Tokyo. Weird thing I never saw you before."

"Well, it _is_ big university." Yuu shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make sure to notice you on a corridor when you'll be back."

"Okay." It was a promise, then.

As the plane landed and they were finally allowed to go out Mikaela followed Yuu closely, keeping up the conversation they started a few hours ago. Mikaela was really nice and smart, making a pleasant person to talk to.

"So, Yuuichiro-kun, I won't be there next time, but I _will_ be in Russia next time you're going home. Want me to help you again?" there was no tease in his voice.

"Sure, that would be great." Yuu smiled, already feeling better about his next trip through hell.

A few months later, true to his word, Mikaela – no, _Mika_ – let Yuu hold his hand in a deathly grip again as they were talking were they would go together before _and_ after the next term started.


	13. Day 13

Mika smiled brightly as he checked out a next day on his calendar with a black marker. He was getting so close to the day circled with a green marker and decorated with a red heart.

In two weeks he would go to the train station, travel for about 2 hours with shinkansen from Kyoto to Tokyo (the Nozomi, the fastest one. Mika wasn't patient enough to sit in a train any longer than required.).

And at the station he would finally see his Yuu-chan for the first time.

They met online, when during some event in a game they paired up to finish the quest together. Neither of them was sure when a simple in-game acquaintance became a online friendship. After talking together while playing game only they exchanged phone numbers. A short messages exchanged here and there turned into full conversations.

Then, a first phone call happened.

Mika didn't mean to do it. He just wanted to write another email to Yuu, telling about his day. But, his phone decided to play dirty with him, and instead of [send] Mika clicked [call].

Just his luck.

After a few signals where Mika was too surprised to end the call, Yuu actually answered.

A sweet, unsure voice sounded in the phone's speaker. Making Mika fall in love with it instantly.

From this day, written messages turned into hours of calls. On Skype, their first phone bill could cause a heart attack.

Mika wondered how Yuu-chan looked like. They made an agreement to not to show their faces untill they will meet. Which was fine for Mika, as it was Yuu who asked for that, but Mika couldn't help but wonder. How Yuu-chan looked like, if he was tall or not, what colour his eyes were, if his hair were long or not. If he had freckles, maybe glasses?

Two weeks. In two weeks he will get answers for all his questions.

"If you'll keep up with that additude, the day before you're going to Tokyo you're going to become a source of light itself." Krul, his adoptive mother, teased Mika as he entered the kitchen. Mika blushed furiously, but said nothing. He knew that she was right that he's going to become a sun from Teletubbies.

"You do know he might turn out to be an ugly kid with nothing to do with his life."

"Not Yuu-chan. I'm sure Yuu-chan is really cute." Mika wished that sometimes he could just bite his tongue and keep quiet.

"Oh, I forgot that _Yuu-chan_ is your precious _princess._ " Krul smirked at him, knowing she was right.

Mika grumbled something under his breath and stuffed his face with rice. Just to prevent himself from saying anything else that might be used against him.

A week from the day he would finally meet Yuu, Mika was almost floating in the air.

He tended to start day dreaming, making up Yuu's apperance. It went full circle from a short haired, black eyed innocent boy to a long haired punk.

His imagination really went wild in there.

He was so happy and optimistic Krul threated to kick him out for giving off such a positive vibes that made her sick.

The day before his journey Mika didn't become a sun from Teletubbies. He became a train wreck.

"He's not going to like me." he cried, testing Krul's patience.

"He's going to think I'm boring and he wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore..."

"Friends? I thought you were engaged already." Krul stated as if it surprised her they weren't.

"Wha... We're not!" they weren't even together... technically. They were acting all lovey dovey, though. Even Mika had to admit it, they weren't acting like normal friends.

"What if he sees me and he's going to run away and I won't even have a chance to see him in person and he will block me so I can't contact him anymore and oh god..." at this point Mika was having a crisis.

The one that really annoyed Krul, so, as promised the evening earlier, she kicked the crap out of him to stop his complaining.

Mika played with a a wire of his earphones. He was finally on the train, on his way to Tokyo.

He's going to see Yuu'chan soon.

As the train was getting closer to Tokyo Mika was getting more nervous. He stopped playing with the earphones, not wanting to broke them. He started playing some game on his phone, trying no to think about his meeting with Yuu-chan.

His hands were sweating, making it hard to hold his phone. As the speaker annouced they were getting close to the station in Tokyo, Mika just wanted the seat to absorb his body inside. He really felt like disappearing right here and there. He was just so nervous.

Yuu-chan messaged him he's already at station, waiting for him.

The train slowed down and soon the building of a station came into Mika's view.

There, he would finally see Yuu-chan. After so long, he would finally meet him.

Mika was as excited as scared.

The train's door opened, letting in the warm air from the outside. Mika welcomed it with gratitude, after spending a few hours in climatized train it was really pleasant.

Mika took out his phone and dialed Yuu.

"Hey, Yuu-chan. I'm already here. Where are you?"

"I'm sitting at the stairs, I didn't wanted to stand with all those people on the platform." Mika raised his head and looked around. The only stairs he saw were so full of people he doubted Yuu would be there.

"I see the stairs but no one is sitting there." Mika said.

"The ones on the other side of the platform. Can you give me some hints on how you look like? Maybe I can see you from up here." Yuu asked over the phone. Mika wondered for a moment.

"Well, I'm blond, and I wear black Tshirt, and I have a dark blue backpack."

"Blond, black clothes, blue backpack, got it... Let's see where you might be..." there was a moment of silence from Yuu's side and then a loud gasp sounded in the phone.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I think... I think I see you... Are you standing next to the map?" Mika looked around himself, he did stand next to the huge map of the whole station.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh my God, wait here! I'm coming!" Yuu sounded so excited before the line went silent. Mika gripped the strap of his bag tightly. Yuu-chan was coming. He was going to see Yuu-chan.

That was probably the happiest and the most nervous moment in his life.

"Mika!" a voice called his name, that sweet voice Mika longed to hear without any static from phone or a laptop for so long.

Turning right, he finally saw him. He finally saw Yuu-chan.

Well, when he was making up Yuu's looks he didn't think a dark hair, tanned skin and an emerald green eyes would go so well together, but damn.

The person standing right before him, the boy jumping onto him with a happy laugh, was the cutest being Mika have ever seen in his life.


	14. Day 14

A soft sobbing echoed through the silence of the night. A pillow, already wet from tears, did nothing to muffle them.

Yuu was crying. Hard. _Again._ Every night he cried himself to sleep. He would just lay and cry until he was exhausted enough to just pass out.

Since that memorable day two months ago it was the only way for him to fall asleep. If he didn't cry, he would think about the happiness he felt when he was with Mika. How loved Mika made him feel.

He still did, though. And that's what was making him cry.

After a quarrel that seemed so big back then they decided their relationship just wasn't working out. Yuu didn't even remember what they argued over, but it did made him loose Mika.

He remembers as if it was yesterday. Their screaming at each other, Mika's cold expression when he said they were a mistake. His own voice when he said if they were a mistake then what was Mika still doing here.

Mika agreed. And left.

Next day he came back to pack his things. Yuu acted as if Mika wasn't even there, as if he wasn't leaving their home.

He should have stopped him. He should never let Mika break up with him over a stupid thing he didn't even remember.

A broken sob left Yuu's throath, even though he tried so hard to keep it in.

Feeling a surface of a nightstand with his right arm he found his phone. Yuu unpluged it from the charger and lit up the screen. The brightness at first hurt his eyes. Unlocking the screen, his fingers quickly found a file containing their pictures together.

Back when they were happy. And together.

Yuu's sobs got louder. He pressed his hand to his mouth, hating the sound of his own crying. He shouldn't cry. If they broke up like that then they weren't meant to be together.

Still, that didn't stop Yuu from loving Mika.

A thumb caressed Mika's face on the screen. He was smiling on the picture, big grin on his lips as Yuu pressed a kiss to his temple just before Mika took the picture.

Yuu remembered the day it was taken. They went on a date, the day was beautiful and didn't wanted to waste it. The date itself was pretty simple, a walk in the park, a lunch at a pastry shop. Mika laughing over Yuu, who somehow managed to get a whipped cream on his nose.

Yuu bit his lip. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend he didn't miss Mika. Because he did. He did miss Mika so damn much it hurt. Even breathing hurt when Mika wasn't around anymore.

Fuck his pride, fuck his stubborness, fuck everything. Yuu wasn't going to last any longer if he kept everything up the way it was until now.

Searching through his contacts he found Mika's number and pressed call. It was the middle of the night, but Yuu didn't care. He had to hear Mika's voice. Even he would shout at him for waking him up, he had to.

After a few signals his voice mail answered.

„ _Hi, you've reached Mikaela's phone. I can't answer right now, please leave a message. Beep."_ the first thing that got recorded was most probably Yuu's sob.

Clearing his throat Yuu started to talk.

„Hi... Mika, I'm sorry for calling you this late... I'm sorry for calling you at all, but..." another sob interrupted Yuu's talk.

„I can't take this anymore. I miss you so much I'm going mad. I'm so sorry for anything I said, I didn't mean to. I miss you, it hurts to live without you. I... I still love you, Mika. I'm sorry." with that the voice mail beeped again, signaling the end of the message. Yuu took a deep breath. He didn't regret leaving a message for Mika. He did regret not doing so earlier.

He closed his eyes, the exhaustion from the day _and_ from crying finally got to him. He fell asleep, a phone still in his hand.

He was already asleep when it started to vibrate, screen flashing in the darkness of the night.

„ _...an..."_ Yuu felt in his sleep as someone shook his shoulders harshly. He groaned, but never woke up.

„ _...u-chan..."_ the shaking continued, but this time Yuu felt a warm hand brushing his bangs from his forehead. That _did_ woke him up. Kind of.

„Yuu-chan!" Yuu's eyes shot wide open, only to close a second later as a bright light of a lamp hit them.

„Thank goodness, Yuu-chan..." still half asleep Yuu slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness. There was something... _someone_ above him.

„Don't ever scare me like that again." the boy blinked, taking in the sight of Mika with watery eyes, hovering over him.

„Go away." Yuu said, his voice still too sleepy to make a louder noise.

„Huh? Wha..."

„You're just a dream. I don't want to see you there, because when I wake up I'll be alone again." Yuu whispered. Mika stared at him, without a single blink.

Then, a fist connected with Yuu's head. _Hard_.

„Ow! Why did you do that?!"

„Do you still think this is all just a dream?" the pain was real, throbbing in Yuu's skull.

But, if he felt that pain, then Mika really was here?

„What were you thinking when you recorded that voice mail, I thought you planned to hurt yourself! God, I was terrified when I listened to it and you didn't answer when I called back." Mika laid his head on Yuu's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was reassuring.

„I didn't thought you would even listen to it..." Yuu mumbled quietly.

„Of course I would. I wanted to apologize, too, but I was to stupid and stubborn to make a move." Mika's voice was muffled by Yuu's pajamas.

„Mika..." the blond raised his head, locking his eyes with Yuu's green ones he loved oh _so_ much.

„I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry for being an idiot, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I'm sorry for _leaving_ you." his blue eyes were so full of various emotions, too many for Yuu to name all. There was sadness, there was fear, there was relieve, there was love.

„I guess we're both idiots then." Yuu smiled, his cheeks hurting after not smiling this big for months.

Mika chuckled.

„I guess we are... Yuu-chan?"

„Hmm?"

„Do you think... we can be idiots together again?" in Mika's eyes there was hope, too.

„Not again. _Still._ " Mika laughed, the sound Yuu missed for months. Then, his lips were everywhere. Literaly. Mika kissed Yuu's own lips, Yuu's nose, Yuu's forehead, tear-stained cheeks.

Yuu giggled when Mika's breath tickled his ear when he kissed it.

They really were idiots.

Idiots who couldn't live without each other.


	15. Day 15

"Yuu-chan? What are you doing?" Mika asked as he walked in to the kitchen. Yuu was standing in front of the countertop with a piece of paper in his hand. His brows were furrowed and Mika could see he was frustrated with something.

"I'm trying to make a supper, but this recipe is weird..." he complained, biting his lip. Mika almost let out a groan. How could Yuu, standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron, with a flour on his cheek still look so good?

Mika shook his head and mentally scolded himself for letting his imagination wander.

"What are you trying to make?" he asked as he approached Yuu and placed his hand on the boy's slim waist.

"American pancakes. They're supposed to be eaten for breakfast, but I never have time to make them in the morning. And I really want to try the...!" Yuu ended with a squeak and jumped away from Mika.

At first, Mika just stared at him, not really getting what just happened. But soon, a confusion was replaced with a knowing smirk. The blond chuckled and raised his arms, his fingers making grabby motions.

"Mika don't you dare..." Yuu warned, backing of even further away from his boyfriend. Mika's smirk got bigger.

Yuu held his hands in front if himself, as if they could stop Mika (and from experience Yuu knew they wouldn't)

"Mika, _no_ "

"Mika, _yes!_ " with that the blond jumped at Yuu, fingers tickling his sides and stomach. Yuu at first let out a high screech, which turned into a strangled laugh as he tried to catch a breath. He wringled under Mika, trying to run away.

Slowly Yuu was sinking lower and lower towards the kitchen tiles until his knees gave in and he fell onto his butt. It was then when Mika decided he had done enough damage to Yuu's ticklish belly. Yuu sprawled himself all over the tiles, trying to catch a breath. With a smile Mika placed his hands next to his boyfried's head and looked at his red face.

"What?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing." Mika lowered himself on his hands and kissed Yuu's nose.

"Absolutely nothing." Mika kept staring at his cute boyfriend as he was looking around for that piece of paper he was holding earlier. He found it next to Mika's knee. Taking it into his hand, Yuu read through the recipe once again.

"Do you want to help me make those?"

"You know, I don't think we ever had sex in the kitchen. Wanna try?" both of them spoke at the same time. It was only thanks to his reflex that Mika didn't get headbutted by Yuu.

"The fuck are you talking about!?" Yuu shouted, his cheeks getting back that lovely shade of red.

"Well, I just asked you if you wanted to do it on a kitchen floor."

"I heard you the first time!"

In the end it was Mika who had to make a supper. Yuu didn't wanted to even sit on the same side of a table as he.

"Do I need to make a border?" Yuu asked, his face completely serious, as they were getting ready to bed. Yuu was already laying under the covers, waiting for Mika to finish brushing his hair.

(If he didn't, in the morning he would look like "a chicken struck with a lightning" as Yuu lovely stated.)

"No, Yuu-chan, I'm not going to jump you." Yuu nodded with agreement and pulled the comforter up to his nose.

"Good." came a muffled answer as the mattress sank under Mika's weight. He switched off the lamp on a night stand and curled his body around Yuu's slightly smaller one. Mika caressed the soft skin of Yuu's belly where his Tshirt got drawn up. Yuu jolted at this and his elbow hit Mika's stomach.

"Ouch...!"

"I'm sorry Mika, but you asked for it."  
"I didn't even mean to tickle you."

Mental note, never touch Yuu's sides and belly while spooning.


	16. Day 16

"Ssss' cold" Yuu mumbled to himself as he sank further under a blanket. It wasn't enough and a shiver shook his body.

God, how could it be so cold in Spring...

Yuu fished out his phone from his loose pants. With his cold fingers it was hard to click the right app on the screen. Yuu blowed at them, a warmth of his breath not enough to heat them. He hated just how weak he was against the cold. He always was. In the late Autumn when everybody started to wear warmer clothing, he was already at the point he was willing to wear his warmest jacket.

Yuu seriously did not know how he managed to survive every Winter in his life.

Due to the cold weather the cental heating started to work again, but it was just so normal mortals wouldn't be so cold. It didn't help Yuu a little bit, and the fact that he didn't know where his heater was enough to piss him. He couldn't even call his parents to ask where did they put it. They had an important meeting they were talking about for weeks. Guren, his dad, would bury Yuu alive if he interrupted it just to ask for a heater.

Yuu clicked a 'new message' button and started to type slowly.

 _ **[from] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _ **[to] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_ (just when did Mika managed to change his name _again?)_

 _Hey, are you busy? It's so cold, I need you to be my personal human shaped heater._

Yuu hit 'send' and let his phone fall from his hands onto the mattress. He rubbed his hands together and wrapped the blanket around his body more tightly.

Yuu groaned when his phone started to ring, signaling the incoming message. He had to unwrap himself out of this coocon.

 _ **[from] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_

 _ **[to] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _On my way, don't change into an ice statue before I'll come. Do you have milk and cocoa? I would make you my famous hot chocolate ;)._

Yuu smiled at the message.

 _ **[from] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _ **[to] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_ (seriously, Yuu needed to catch Mika changing his name in his phone, it's third time this week.)

 _We have it somewhere in the kitchen. Make it and I might consider asking dad to accept you to the family._

He didn't have to wait long for the reply.

 _ **[from] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_

 _ **[to] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _No need to, Shinya-san likes me already :)._

 _ **[from] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_

 _ **[to] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _The other dad..._

 _ **[from] Your_Sexy_Boyfriend.**_

 _ **[to] Yuu_cifer.**_

 _You have other dad? Oh my God, Yuu-chan, I had no idea! I have to meet him, he must be a nice guy ;)_

Yuu giggled. Mika and Guren sure hated each other, for a reason no one understood. Ever since they met years ago it was like they had decided to have a neverending war.

One time Yuu asked Shinya about this. He said that they were jealous of each other and wanted to keep Yuu to themselves. The boy doubted it was a reason.

Yuu changed his position from half sitting to laying, his head on a pillow. Finding the most comfortable position he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift for a while. Mika had his spare key to the house, it's not like Yuu had to get up to open the door.

Just when he started to get somehow warm and cozy, there was a soft _click_ of a key moving in the was a soft rustle of a person getting their shoes off. The door to his room opened, letting in a cold wave of air and Mika. He was wearing only his light jacket and a thin scarf around his neck.

Yuu shivered at the sight. He almost felt the cold he would feel if he was to go outside in this outfit.

"Hey, Yuu-chan." Mika smiled at his boyfriend. Or rather at his hair, eyes and nose, beacuse that was all that wasn't covered with a warm blanket.

"Don't tell me you're _that_ cold." Mika laughed. His Yuu-chan's inability to stand the cold was hilarious.

"I am, got a problem with that?" Yuu mumbled under the blanket.

"Not at all." Mika smiled innocently. "I'm going to the kitchen, are you going with me?" at this Yuu uncovered his whole face, which literaly said "are you fucking serious?". Mika got the hint and went to the kitchen alone, hanging his jacket on the hook in the hall on his way.

In the kitchen he made himself at home, perfectly knowing where every needed ingredient was. He even knew where Shinya hid a can of a whipped cream from Guren and Yuu.

Mika warmed up some milk in a pot and added a cocoa. A sweet, chocolate smell soon reached Yuu's bedroom. The boy's mouth watered and the thought of the tasty drink. Holding tight onto his blanket Yuu grabbed his slippers and made his way to the kitchen, careful not to step on the blanket.

"I managed to get you from the bed." Mika stated with pride, pouring the hot chocolate into two mugs. He added whipped cream at the top and even some chocolate sprinkles. Mika placed one of the mugs in front of the blanket monster that was his boyfriend at the moment.

Yuu wanted to drink the whole thing already. It was practically a synonym of diabetes, but fuck, it was _good._

Yuu ate some of the cream with a spoon and then took a first sip. Being too greedy he took a sip too big and ended up burning his tongue.

"Ouch..." Yuu stuck out his slightly red tongue and fanned it with his hand.

"Careful, it's hot."

"No shit..." Mika smiled at him.

"Want me to help you?" Mika asked. Yuu nodded, eager to get rid of the burn. Mika placed his own mug on a table and stood in front of Yuu.

"Show me your face." Mika cupped Yuu's cheeks and raised his head for better access. He bent down and locked their lips in a kiss, almost immediately sticking his own tongue into Yuu's mouth. Yuu moaned at the sensation. He let Mika's tongue roam around in his mouth, moaning and gasping into the kiss.

With a last chaste kiss Mika let go. His cheeks were red, just as Yuu's, who no longer was so cold as before.

A smirk formed on Mika's lips.

"There, I kissed it better."

"You didn't do a good job, though." Yuu played along with him. Mika's smirk turned into a toothy smile.

"Then, let me make up for it."

When Mika finished, the hot chocolate was in perfect temperature to drink.


	17. Day 17

Yuu sat quietly on a plastic chair in the waiting room, eyes fixed on a door. As if that would make his boyfriend come out of the operating theater. His mind acknowledged nothing, apart from Shinya's warm hand on his shoulder and a thought that Mika was there. So fucking wounded and at the verge of life and death.

God, if Yuu could go back in time he would never allow Mika to go out of his room that day.

They agreed to go on a date, just the two of them, without their friends as almost every date ended up like that. It was supposed to be simple, a dinner at a restaurant, a movie at the cinema. Then maybe a walk in the park. Mika was supposed to come get Yuu and then they would go together.

About an half an hour before the date Mika messaged him he would be slightly late. He promised his mother to help her run some errands, and they were taking longer than he thought they would. He said he would message Yuu again when he would be on his way to his house.

At first Yuu wasn't questioning anything. When Mika wrote that he was coming Yuu started to get ready, having like five minutes before he would arrive.

Ten minutes later, he was still calm. It's not like they were in rush, Mika could take his time with the walk.

Half an hour later and no message from Mika, Yuu started to worry.

An hour later, Yuu got a call from Krul, Mika's mom. The usually stoic woman was crying, struggled with saying that Mika got into an accident. That he was in the hospital, and the doctors were trying to save his life.

Yuu wasn't sure what happened next, but he somehow ended up in the hospital. Krul was nowhere to be seen, most probably talking with someone about Mika. Tears were falling out of his eyes and Shinya was saying some soothing words to Yuu, but he was still to shocked to even register that he was crying.

Yuu blinked. With a relief he noticed he was still seeing colours.

Yuu didn't really remember just when he started to see colours. One day he just did, and being an ignorant idiot he was, he didn't really notice that. It was when he asked Shinya what was the name of the colour of his eyes he noticed that he actually could see them.

(It was blue. Yuu decided that blue was going to be his favourite colour.)

The next day at the school the new kid with the lightest hair colour Yuu have ever seen and the eyes just like Shinya's tried to talk to him again. With an excitement in his voice he stated that after meeting Yuu he started to see colours.

(The kid's eyes were blue, too. And Shinya did say that your favourite colour is the colour of your soulmate's eyes. The first colour you see.)

Yuu ignored the fact that he had found a soulmate already. He was at the tender age when the boys thought that love was stupid, and so did he. Mika, however, was really excited that he already found his soulmate.

After a while Yuu learned to appreciate the bond they had. But now, oh how he wished he declined Mika's offer to be friends after he confessed he started to see colours after meeting Yuu. Maybe the thought of loosing someone so dear to you wouldn't hurt this much.

"Yuu... hey, look at me." Shinya kneeled in front of Yuu and wiped some tears from his cheek.

His touch was soothing, just like it always was. Like in his childhood when Yuu would wake up crying. Shinya would stroke his hair, while Guren threw insults and threats at Yuu's biological parents.

"Stop with those thoughts. Don't think about Mika like he is already a goner. He's going to be all right." Yuu nodded, a thing he always did even when Shinya's comforting wasn't helping. If he did know that Yuu was faking, he didn't comment on this.

"Guren is on his way here. If even he's concerned Mika has to get better so we can all tease that bastard about it. Right?" Yuu nodded again. Shinya put on his fake smile, the one Yuu have seen him wear so many times. He knew it was fake, everyone knew. Yet, it was kind of reassuring.

"I... I just don't want to lose him..." Yuu sniffed. Shinya took a seat next to his and let Yuu hide his face into his shoulder. Fuck the dampness of Yuu's tears, the boy needed it, and Shinya was through much worse things than a wet shirt.

Suddenly, Yuu felt another hand caressing his hair. It wasn't as delicate as Shinya's, but it did held that weird protective aura.

"Any news?" Guren's voice was soft, probably as never before. Shinya shook his head.

"Not yet." Yuu heard Guren sigh and swear under his breath. A plastic chair croaked under him as Guren sat next to Yuu.

"Don't cry, kid. It's only going to give you a headache." Yuu sniffed again and rised his head to rub his eyes. Opening them he saw Shinya's face with that fake smile, it wasn't good enough to hide his worry. Besides, his eyes gave out every emotion he felt.

His eyes which should be blue. But they were gray.

Yuu felt as a panic slowly filled his mind. He turned around to look at Guren. His eyes were darker than Shinya's, but they were gray, too. Everything around him became gray.

"Yuu? What's wrong?" Shinya asked, obviously strangled with the sudden movement.

"I..." Yuu was speechless. He couldn't see colours anymore.

"I... colours..."

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Shinya placed his hands on Yuu's shoulders, making the boy look at him.

"Colours... I can't see them." Shinya's usually pale face went almost white. His mouth was hanging open, unable to make a comment on that. He looked up above Yuu's head at Guren, as if he could say something.

He couldn't. What he could was to jump after Yuu from the plastic chair, locking the boy in his arms.

"Let me go!" Yuu screamed, voice full of terror. Guren held him close to his chest, preventing his son from doing something stupid.

"I need to go to Mika! Let me go!" Yuu tried to free himself and run to his boyfriend. He had to go to him. He had to be with him.

He had to help Mika so Yuu can see colours again.

"Yuu, calm down. You can't do anything. Let the doctors do their job." Guren said quietly, tucking Yuu's head under his chin when the boy stopped thrashing around. Yuu's knees went weak under him, if it wasn't for Guren he would fall.

"Mika." Yuu wailed. Mika couldn't leave him alone, he couldn't die!

"Mikaa..." soft sobs cracked Yuu's voice. He didn't have any strenght left to cry more. He closed his eyes tight, it almost hurt. This all, it couldn't be reality. It was just a dream, just a stupid nightmare Yuu couldn't wake up from.

A single tear made it's way down his cheek.

Yuu silently wished that after he opened his eyes, he would see the colours again.


	18. Day 18

(tiny Yuu again, but this time he's not precious and innocent.)

"Hey there, cutie. What a precious hun like you does all alone in such an obscure place like this." the man breathed into Yuu's face. His breath stunk of all the booze he had that night and if Yuu was to judge, it probably was the cheapest one here.

"It's not your business. Now back off, will you?" Yuu wrinkled his nose, the odour was really something he didn't exactly wanted to smell now.

"C'mon babe, don't be so stiff. Let's just have some fun!" the guy's hand slowly made it's way to Yuu's waist, bringing the boy closer. He tried to free himself, but the guy was bigger and stronger than him. In the end he had to bend as much as he could to prevent the guy from kissing him.

"The fuck, stop it!" the loud music and dim lights probably made it look like Yuu was just messing with the guy, not needing any help.

Fuck, if he doesn't think about something _quick_ he'll be in trouble. Yu regreted agreeing to come to the club on his own and wait for his friends at the bar.

"Fuck off, you son of a bitch!" the guy laughed at that, as if Yuu just said the best joke.

"Playing hard to get, I like it. I want to take you..." the guy was stopped by something Yuu didn't exactly see (as his whole body was already covered with the nasty guy). Whatever it was, it jerked the guy off Yuu. Falling back he lost his footing and landed on the floor, throwing insults at every living being.

Yuu's saviour stood between Yuu and the perv, as if making sure he won't jump at the boy again.

"You heard him. Get lost." his voice wasn't loud, it seemed like he didn't even try to be heard. The tone of it was totally different thing. It wasn't directed at Yuu, but he felt the goosebumps on his skin from it.

The perv must have felt them, too. Too bad the alcohol didn't exactly help with his judgement.

"You fucker...!" he jumped onto his feet and made his unsteady way to the new stranger.

"You're going to regret this" the guy swinged his hand, trying to hit him. The hit never landed. Yuu's saviour cought his arm before the perv had a chance to get it anywhere near his face.

"Get fucking away from my boyfriend." woah, _boyfriend?_ Did Yuu just got saved from one creeper only to find himself with the other?

"Boyfriend? Fuck, didn't knew he was taken. Sorry, mate." with that, the guy left. Yuu's saviour (new creep?) turned around, an apologetic smile on his face.

And god damn, that was one gorgeous face.

"Sorry for that. I just wanted to make him go away for good." officialy, Yuu was saved by his own, personal angel. An angel, because no living being could be this beautiful.

"Ah... no problem with that... Thank you, by the way." Yuu returned the smile.

The man came to the bar and took the stool next to Yuu's.

"No problem. By the way, you're new the town? Never saw you before."

"Not really, I just never came to this club before. If I knew I would get a boyfriend after half an hour of being here I would come here earlier." Yuu teased with a grin. The man laughed and played with a strand of his blond hair, slightly embarrased.

"Do you want your new boyfriend to buy you something to drink?" he motioned at the drink's menu with his hand.

"Well, if you insist." Yuu decided to continue playing along.

"Of course, my love, everything for you. But, first things first, may I ask for your name?" oh, right, Yuu never introduced himself.

"I'm Yuuichiro, but call me Yuu. My name sure is mouthful..."

"Yuu-chan, then." the guy laughed at Yuu's expression.

"I'm Mikaela." the stranger – _Mikaela –_ held out his hand. Yuu shook it with smile.

"Mika, then."

"I'm going to forgive you that one only because you're cute." Yuu straightened on his stool, arms crossed. He tried to take on a serious face, but he could feel his cheeks twich from the need to smile.

"What makes you different from that pervert right now?"

"Well, now you seem to enjoy yourself. And I'm not going to jump you right there like he tried to." Mika admitted, seeing the honest smile reflecting in Yuu's eyes.

Really gorgeous eyes, by the way.

They have spent the night at the club together, laughing and having fun. Neither thought the night would end up with a new friendship.

The next day Yuu found out that his friends did come to the club, but decided to ditch Yuu after seeing how much fun he had with "the ungodly hot blond".


	19. Day 19 - Mika's birthday

The human children were hiding in their broken houses, as if trying to dissapear. They knew that vampires were not allowed to drink stright from them. However, with the amount of vampires that came to Sanguinem over the night, it was possible that the laws won't be as respected as they used to. All the nobles that came were likely to break the rules as soon as they could.

They all prayed for their own safety for this day. Children knew what was going on, they knew what the occasion was.

The vampire prince was celebrating the 400th anniversary of his turning into a monster.

What the children didn't knew, was the fact that even 400 years later the prince still considered himself an ugly bloodsucker. That even after all those years he hated having to drink blood in order to survive. That even after all those years, he still had some small pieces of his lost humanity.

Maybe that's why he decided that all the livestock will celebrate, too. They all got fresh food for this day, even some sweets were found. And the livestock ate it all, because, to be honest, they all somehow liked the prince.

He wasn't as dangerous as the others. When he was taking a walk through the city he didn't mind the kids. He didn't even mind when a lost kid ran into him, something the other vampires were ready to kill for. Sometimes he even helped the kid up, earning a glares from others of his kind for touching a filthy livestock.

The children didn't knew another thing. That 400 years ago, before he became a prince, he himself was a livestock.

"Mikaela, are you going to attend the party?" Krul, his vampire mother, came into the room without even knocking. She was wearing one of those frivolous dresses she adored. If someone thought they didn't suit a queen, they didn't comment on that. They didn't dare.

"I do no have a choice, Krul. I'm expected to show myself there, even if I find nothing to celebrate." Mikaela deadpanned, his face showing no emotion.

"Oh come on, my stupid son. Don't be a brat at least today. It's your birthday, after all." Mika laughed bitterly.

"Yea, it is. My 416th birthday. You turned me on my real birthday."

"Well, wasn't that the greatest gift you ever got in your human life?" Krul smiled to herself, strangely interested in a comb taken from Mika's commode.

"I was ready to die here as a livestock." Krul groaned in annoyance. They had that conversation almost every year.

"How is it possible for you to still be so human. At the beginning yes, I was expecting you to have regrets, to still have your humanity. But now, all those years later? You should get rid of it long ago. What is making you hold onto your lost humanity this much?" every vampire, as long as someone their held dear as a human was alive, would still have some humanity left in his mind. But after 400 years, everyone Mikaela knew as a human should be dead. He should have no one to love anymore.

Something was wrong. And it pissed Krul of.

"I expect you to come for the ball tonight and I don't take no as an answer. I'll bring everyone to your chambers if you refuse." with that she disappeared behind a heavy door a human her posture should never be able to open.

Mikaela sighed. This all, his life as a vampire, it was a mistake. He knew that since the beginning, back when he refused to drink blood from humans. He managed to survive for four years on Krul's blood only, maybe that was the reason why he wasn't like every other vampire.

Looking into the huge mirror, Mikaela saw a sixteen year old boy with a mop of a blond hair, pale skin and a lifeless red eyes. Sometimes he missed the time back when they were blue and full of hope.

Every day he was met with the same sight. At least his sixteen year old self was quite pleasant to look at.

He ran a hand through his golden locks. So many centuries and he still had a problem with maintaining them into a somewhat neat style. They were just too fluffy for that.

With his vampire hearing he could hear the classical music and laughs of nobles and normal vampires. Some of them already getting drunk from the blood wine.

Mikaela sighed. If he was still a human, he would most probably start to get a headache right now.

When Mikaela reached the ball room, the vampires where already waiting for him. They probably heard him coming. As he was making his way to Krul sitting on a throne to take a sit beside her he noticed something. Ferid and Crowley were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even sense them. Not exactly a good thing.

He ignored the vampires around him, bowing as he came past them. Whenever it was honest or not, no one dared to mess with the vampires from Sanguinem.

"I'm glad you decided to join us." Krul said with a mocking tone, knowing perfectly Mikaela didn't have any choice. For him, there wasn't anything to celebrate. It was just another year he spent as a monster.

The queen stood up from her seat, the high heels clicking on the marble floor. She took two glasses of blood wine, one for herself, secon for Mikaela. He took it, knowing he had to take a part in a toast.

"Now, that my son joined us, let us toast for his successes. The ones he already had, the ones he will have. For his strenght in fight. For his wisdom that helps Sanguinem rule Japan. Mikaela." Krul turned to her son. "May you live another 400 years and longer. Take your kind to the victory. Long live the prince!"

"Long live the prince!" the crowd cheered, glasses clinking against each other as vampires raised them. Mikaela politely nodded his head and took a sip from his glass.

The wine was sweet. To make a sweet wine a blood of children no older than 3 years old was required.

It took all of Mikaela's willpower not to spit the wine back into the glass.

Thankfully it wasn't in a good taste to drink everything at once, he didn't have to empty the glass now.

Placing the glass on a tray holded by a human servant, Mikaela took his place next to Krul. Now, all he had to do was to accept meaningless gifts from nobles. Thank god, only they were allowed to present the prince with anything. He already had enough of useless things they gave to him previous years.

An old piece of art the humans though was lost for good, a statue of Mikaela that will be perfect to practice some swings on. Most of the gifts were pieces of art and jewelry. Vampires loved those, even though they didn't exaclty need them. After all, you don't need a beautiful surroundings and golden necklaces with diamonds to kill. Mikaela accepted them all with a tiny smile and a polite nod, gesture being automatic.

"My prince..." the sickly sweet tone woke up Mikaela from almost his thoughtless state. Ferid Bathory, the seventh progrenitor, a vampire Mikaela despised with undying hate.

He was the reason why Krul turned dying Mikaela into a vampire, how could he not hate him.

A few steps behind stood Crowley Eusford, his ever-present friend, if you could name their relationship like that. Holding a brown bag of a weird shape.

"Accept our respect for you on such a glorious day." Ferid bowed deeply, being the drama queen he loves to be. Crowley bowed, too, but his bow wasn't as fancy as Ferid's.

Mikaela prefered the other vampire from this pair, to be honest.

"Please forgive us for not having a proper wrapping for your gift. It is quite... lively and it's the only thing that keeps it in place." Ferid nodded at Crowley, who came to Mikaela and placed a thrashing bag in front of the prince. He eyed it cautiously.

"Best wishes, prince." Crowley said and went back to his spot behind Ferid. Every vampire in the room eyed the bag with interest as Mikaela kneeled to open it. Taking a look inside he almost felt his guts flip.

There was a child inside.

The child, a boy to be exact, had his's eyes covered, a gag in mouth to prevent speaking. A chain on his's hands was so heavy, the fragile human struggled with it's weight. The tanned skin was red around it.

It wasn't common to give a human slaves as a gift. With the amount of livestock around, the human had to be something to make an excellent gift.

Seeing the shock in Mikaela's eyes, Ferid grabbed the bag and with one hand took the child out. The boy thrashed in his grip, a muffled sound escaped his's throat.

Vampires came closer, wondering what the human can do if Ferid decided it would make a perfect gift.

Holding the human still, Ferid removed the blindfold first. The child opened his's eyes, revealing the greenest eyes Mikaela have ever seen. Those eyes made the human extraordinary themselves.

The boy's mouth was something different.

As soon as Ferid took the gag away, the insults and curses started to flow. It was quite amusing he knew some of them, the boy looked younger than ten.

"You fucking monsters, release me! I will kill you all, you motherfucking bloodsuckers!"

"Ah, isn't he the cutest?" Ferid was obviously delighted with the child.

"You're going to regret this, you psycho bastard!" cute, indeed.

Still, Mikaela did not know what they expected him to do with a human child.

The boy was still throwing insults at Ferid and Crowley. Ferid looked really proud of himself, while Crowley only smiled at the boy's words.

"What makes this human so endearing, you think. Yuu-kun, are you going to introduce yourself?" the boy – Yuu-kun, as Ferid called him – answered with even more insults. Crowley apparently grew tired of this, because he shoved the gag back into his mouth.

"My dear Mikaela, we present you with Yuuichiro." at this, the boy tried to kick him.

"And what makes him so valuable? The fact that he is the only son of Ichinose Guren and Hiiragi Shinya. The JIDA soldiers we all know and love." all vampires shouted loudly with amazement. Not only the boy was a kid of strong humans, he was a part of the family who somehow still opposed them.

The boy stopped thrashing in Ferid's grip. The stillness and tears in his eyes only confirmed Ferid's words. Years ago, Mikaela was taken away from his family, too. He knew what the boy was feeling right now.

A fear and thoughts that he might never see his family again were slowly killing him inside.

The way back to Mikaela's chambers was quiet, save for Yuuichiro's soft sobbing here and there. A human slave was considered a pet, something Mikaela could take to his chambers and play with. Mikaela's blood started to boil at the thought of how some nobles used to "play" with their humans.

Needless to say, those children's lives didn't last long.

In his bedroom, there was a pallet for Yuuichiro, prepared when they were still at the ball. He didn't say anything after he was handed over to Mikaela. He even ignored treats Mikaela tried to feed him with. The boy looked like he needed some sugar in his system.

The prince brought Yuuichiro to his room and closed the door. He didn't need an audience when he tried to talk with him.

"I want to go back." the boy whispered, Mikaela probably wouldn't hear him if it wasn't for his vampire hearing.

"You can't. You have to stay here."

"But I want to go home!" Yuuichiro stomped his foot, as if that could make the vampire change his mind.

"But you can't" Mikaela answered in the same childlish manner Yuuichiro did. _'Not now, at least.'_ he thought. Mikaela himself couldn't free the boy. But, if the humans were to come to Sanguinem and find him, the prince wouldn't try to stop them.

Mikaela smiled bitterly. The boy was really something, making him feel responsible for his well-being and happiness this quick.

"Yuuichiro, listen." Mikaela kneeled in front of the boy, wanting to be on his eye level. Once upon a time he was told it worked to get children's trust.

"Let's make a deal. You're going to be nice and listen to me, and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Yuuichiro looked him in the eye, those beautiful green eyes wet from unshed tears. He looked as if he was debating whenever he should trust Mikaela or not. Apparently he decided it was the only option he had, because the boy nodded.

Mikaela petted the boy's black hair, his mind already made up. He's going to protect this child at all cost, so he wouldn't end up suffering like Mikaela did.


	20. Mika week day 1-20

Mika blinked slowly. The world around him was going in slow motion, kind of like in movies they saw back in orphanage. Ah, how he missed those times.

Right in front of him there was Yuu, half laying on the ground. His green eyes were wide open, mouth moving. He was saying something, but Mika couldn't hear anything. Weird, with his vampire hearing he should be able to hear everything. No matter how loud the battle ground was.

There was something warm on his cold skin. With each second, it was getting bigger and bigger. The warmth was quite pleasant.

Mika tried to move. Something inside him hurt in a strangely familiar way. Looking down he saw a black metal going out of him. A black metal with a greenish glow, covered with blood. A sword.

Ah, yes. They were fighting against the JIDA. Kureto tried to hurt Yuu-chan and Mika jumped in, taking the blow. And, with just his fucking luck, he ended up stabbed in the chest. _Again._

The demon was making it impossible to recover the wound. The blood was trickling out, too, and that didn't exactly help with his consciousness. Everything was floating in his eyes, it felt just like that time Ferid tried to kill him for the first time. The silence, the lack of pain. Yuu-chan in front of his eyes, shouting something. Everything.

 _"_... _ka..."_ it seems his consiousness is coming back. The noises, the pain. Everything was slowly coming to his senses.

"Mika..." _'please don't cry Yuu-chan. I can't stand it when you cry.'_ He never could.

"Serves you right, filthy vampire." Mika heard Kureto said behind him and felt the sword being withdrawed from his body. Without it holding his body up he fell, right into Yuu-chan's arms.

"No... no, no, no, _no, Mika!_ You can't die, you can't leave me again!" those beautiful green eyes Mika loved so much were filled with tears. With great difficulty he raised his hand to cup his still chubby and wet cheek.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan. Seems like this world really wants me dead." Mika smiled, finding it hilarious. First his parents, then Ferid, whole JIDA. Even Yuu-chan at some point when Mika tried to kill his guardian. So many peoples and vampires wanted him dead. It seemed they will finally get what they wanted.

"Don't say that! Here, drink!" Yuu rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wrist to Mika's mouth. He himself was wounded up, Asura too tired to heal his wounds fast enough. If Mika drank his blood, Yuu would probably end up with an anemia in the middle of a battle. Fuck that, he could live with it. Mika was more important.

"No." Mika's cold lips moved against his skin before he pushed it away. He coughed up, blood falling onto his hand he covered his mouth with. Not important, it's not like he could survive even if he did drink Yuu-chan's blood. Mika knew it and the thought terrified him. It terrified him how okay with it he was. As long as Yuu was safe, Mika didn't care if he died or not.

Using the last ounce of his strenght Mika managed to get up. Standing between Yuu and Kureto he wondered for how long can he stop Kureto for Yuu to run away.

There was some weird tingling on his upper back. Almost as if there was something that wanted to break Mika's skin there.

"Mika..." he cupped Yuu's face, hating himself for being the reason for his tears.

"I wish we had any other choice. But it's the only way I can protect you." Mika brushed the black bangs from Yuu's forehead, taking in the sight of his cute face. He's sure going to miss him.

"Run, Yuu-chan. Run and don't look back. You have to survive, okay?" Mika smiled brightly. The world around him started to go black, if it was from the lack of blood or something else, Mika didn't knew.

The last things he was aware of was Yuu's scream, pain in his back as something wing-like broke the skin here, and his own smile. Bright and honest, as if he didn't just become a monster.


	21. Mika week day 2-21

kingdom come – _n –_ the next world; life after death

It was the end of the world. Next apocalypse. This time, it was for real.

At least it was for Mika.

It happened again. Yuu's transformation into a Seraph. But this time, there was nothing they could do to stop him. Showing him affection didn't work like last time in Shinjuku. Letting Asura take control of Yuu's body wouldn't work, too. The demon sword lay on the ground in front of Mika, shattered into pieces, useless.

Mika bit his lip hard, breaking the skin there with his fangs. The blood flowed out, trickling down his chin and falling onto the black and green blade. Mika swore he saw pieces glow with a faint light.

Mika took the broken sword into his hand. The handgrip was hot, meaning that Asura was still inside it and did not appreciate being held by a vampire. The demon was weak, but even then he would prevent him from taking the sword. The handgrip was hot because Asura didn't wanted Mika to hold him, but somehow accepted it. Knowing it was a must-do thing.

A girl's scream cut the air, he didn't exactly knew if it was Shinoa or Mitsuba. His senses were focused on Yuu, and the opening this gave him. He tightened his grip on a sword, he should be able to do it. If even the demon was on his side, then there was nothing he couldn't do.

Using all his strenght he started running, feeling the blood drip from a reopened wound on his leg. His boots splashed in a pool of red. In the corner of his eye he saw the source of this blood, and lavender hair soaked in it. Yuu was facing the other way, not noticing Shinoa's massacred body or Mika at all.

Mika gritted his teeth. Yuu wouldn't do it. Yuu wouldn't hurt his family, wouldn't kill them. This monster wasn't his Yuu-chan anymore. And Mika had to stop it before it caused even more pain.

The seraph turned, it's golden eyes emotionless. The silvery spear shone in it's hand, as it made a swing at Mika. How he managed to avoid the hit, he didn't knew. It was probably the adrenaline and sorrow he felt that helped him move even faster. Mika positioned the broken blade and stroke.

The metal easily made it's way through the seraph's body, bones breaking under Mika's vampire strenght. A black fluid flowed out of the wound, falling onto the ground and Mika's red stained clothes. The silver spear disappeared, and golden eyes widened, a shadow of shock inside them.

"Yuu-chan... I'm sorry... It's the only way I could help you..." Mika said, his voice barerly louder than a whisper. A single tear made it's way down his cheek.

"You wouldn't forgive yourself for killing your family and living on. It was the only way I could protect you." a hand petted his cheek, wonderfully warm against his cold skin. Yuu-chan was smiling at him, his eyes green again.

"Thank you, Mika..." blood that pooled in his mouth flowed out, staining his face with dark red. His hand was getting colder on Mika's cheek.

"You did the right thing. I'll be waiting for you on the other side, okay?" Mika nodded rapidly, fully crying now.

"Yuu... chan..." a lump down his throat made it hard to speak. He didn't want to say goodbye to Yuu just yet, he didn't want to lose him!

"But, don't come here too soon... Send Ferid and Kureto to hell before for me..." Yuu's hand fell from Mika's cheek, not having enough strenght to hold it there.

"I promise... I promise, Yuu-chan..."

"I'm going to go now... And create the best kingdom come for you to come to."

"O...Okay..."

"And don't cry. It's not the last time we see each other." with that, Yuu's eyes fell shut, body limp in Mika's arm.

He knew they would meet again. Yet, letting Yuu go hurt so much, Mika couldn't take it. He screamed, crying over the dead body of his last remaining family he, in the end, couldn't protect.


	22. Mika week day 3-22

Fuck myself, why can't I write Mika being happy.

* * *

It hurt. Living hurt.

If it could even be called living.

Mika breathed in, almost drank the air inside him. Breathing hurt, too, but it helped other parts of his abused body. The pain still lingered inside him, in every inch of his being. Throbing in his skull continued as fangs formed in place of his canines. They were still his baby teeth, and the vampire queen said it would make the whole process even more painful.

It was somehow ironic. Mika didn't even lose every remnant of his childhood, and yet he was already a monster.

Between the waves of pain Mika allowed himself to be selfish. He allowed himself to wish he died with his family. He allowed himself to think that he could run away with Yuu. He even allowed himself to think how it would be if Yuu didn't make it. If vampires would catch him, would Krul turn them both? Or only Mika, who was at the verge of death?

Maybe it would be easier if Yuu-chan was here with him, sharing the same pain.

But, if they did catch him, but made him return to Sanguinem as a livestock? Would Mika have to watch Yuu grow up in there, he himself remaining young and immortal?

He curled up into a ball, feeling as another fit was coming. Now he did it only on instinct, the pain was nothing in comparision to what he felt earlier. The pain of his limbs growing back and his chest closing.

The pain that the lack of air brought.

Mika never felt that before, the pain panic attacks caused. He only saw other children go through it, both in the orphanage and vampire city. He even saw Yuu-chan's fits, and it was probably the worst moment in Mika's life. The first time when it happened it was a night when Yuu was brought in to the orphanage. He didn't know what to do, how to help. Since they shared a room, their care takers taught him what to do, so he could help in case Yuu had it again. Yuu knew what he's supposed to do, too. But he never could help himself. Back then, Mika wondered why, but never questioned it.

Now he knew why.

He lost control over his own mind and body. Even though he knew how to help himself, he couldn't focus. Mika wanted to scream, just like Yuu did in his fits, but no sound left his throat. No matter if his eyes were opened or closed, all he could see was blood. Blood of his family. Blood he caused to be spilled. Bodies of Akane, Taichi, Fumie, Ako, Kouta and Chihiro.

Body of Yuu, lying alone in a dark corridor, the wind from outside world playing with his black hair.

 _"No..."_ Mika gritted his teeth, fangs hurting his lip. _"Yuu-chan made it... Yuu-chan is alive..."_ it was, after all, his 'last' request. And Yuu-chan would do everything to survive, just as Mika asked.

Mika hugged his legs to his chest and hid his face in his arms. He was left behind. And that was his punishment for being a fool.


	23. Mika week day 4-23

Mika tried to hide his own shaking as he hugged two children to his sides. He himself was afraid, of course he would be afraid. After all, they were taken away by the vampires. No one knew what would happen to them, and that was a perfectly good reason to be afraid.

The truck they were in bounced on a bump on a road, making them jump and fall onto each other. Mika tried to help the younger children get somehow comfortable again, not minding the shiver the movement send through his spine. It reminded him of how the car bounced on a uneven road, moments before his parents abandoned him.

His mother told him they were going on a road trip. He liked road trips, the way world moved so fast beyond the window amazed him. He was so excited, he didn't even notice a strange behaviour of his parents. He probably wouldn't notice anyway, after all he was just a few year old child. What he did notice, was his mother taking seat next to him, even though she always sat next to his father. How they didn't put him in his car seat, the seat belt uncomfortable for his small body. How his mother's face was emotionless every time he looked at her.

Next thing he remembered was how the car slowed down a little. He got even more excited, thinking they were going out for a walk. What Mika didn't understand was why his father never stopped the car, even though his mother had undid his belt and opened the door.

Hands pushing his body out, the pain when he collapsed on the concrete. He hit his head and the world was spinning in his eyes. He expected his mother to jump out after him, to shower him with apologies and hugs. What he got was a noise of a door slammed close, a roar of engine, and a puffs of smoke into his face.

Coughing with his eyes closed, Mika didn't notice that the car drove away. When he finally could open his eyes, it was nowhere in sight. Wincing he stood up, childlish voice calling for parents on an abandoned road. It was raining, it was cold, and he felt like he was dying from fear.

Mika bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.

After all, what happened today wasn't the first apocalypse he had to go through.


	24. Mika week day 5-24

Mika made his way through the shelves, looking for anything useful here. They were on move again, and were looking for supplies. Yoichi found an abandoned shopping center to look for the things they may need.

Mika wouldn't find any food supplies for his human companions here. The shelves were filled with outdated cosmetics and some girly stuff Mika didn't really know what to do with.

What caught his eye, was a shelf with glasses. Kimizuki complained about having problem with getting new glasses whenever his old ones broke. He should come here and take some.

On the next shelf, there were contact lenses, normal and coloured ones. They would be more useful for Kimizuki, as they wouldn't break like glasses did, but those were probably too old to be wore safely.

Before the apocalypse he wasn't really interested in contact lenses. Sure, he knew they existed, he even knew how to put them in as Chihiro sometimes would wear them. But he never thought about getting contact lenses, coloured ones mind you, for himself.

Another thing that before the apocalypse his eyes were still those of a human.

Mika took a package from the shelf, inspecting it closely. They were old, but his vampirism would heal him even if they did something to his eyes. And, most important, they were blue. Just like his eyes used to be.

Setting aside bags with blankets he grabbed on his way here, Mika opened the lid. Later he would probably scold himself for acting like this, but now it didn't matter. What mattered was to get rid of those red, monster eyes. He flinched on instinct when a lense made a contact for the first time with his eye. It wasn't really pleasant feeling.

Mika blinked a few times, feeling the lenses move under his eyelids into a proper position. He looked into a broken mirror, and he regretted even thinking about putting them on. His eyes weren't blue; they got lilac. The colour of lenses wasn't strong enough to cover the bloody red.

Another reminder of him being a monster.

"Mika?" he acknowledged Yuu's voice too late to react; by the time he knew Yuu was here, the boy was already looking at him, worry in his eyes.

"What's wro..." Yuu noticed the change in Mika's eyes. Mika tried to hid them under his bangs, to no avail. Yuu's hand brushed it away.

"Why did you do that?" Mika didn't answer at first. He himself didn't exactly knew _why_ did he decided to put them on. He knew that they wouldn't heal him from vampirism.

"I wanted to feel more like a human..." words left his mouth before he could think them through.

Yuu's warm hand brushed his cheek.

"And coloured lenses were supposed to help? They're not even blue..."  
"They are. But I'm too much of a monster for them to work properly." Mika raised his hand to take out one of the lenses. He looked at the plastic in his hand, it _was_ blue. Similar shade to his own.

Why couldn't they just work?

Before he had a chance to take out the second lense, Yuu grabbed his face in his hands and stared into Mika's eyes with his green ones.

"I like your eyes, no matter the colour. Even those lilac ones." he smiled at Mika.

"They are the eyes of a monster, there is nothing to like them."

"They are yours. It's enough." Yuu stated firmly, the end of argument clear in his voice.

"But if it's this important for you, I'll find a way to bring your blue eyes back, okay?"


	25. Mika week day 6-25

Mika readjusted the straw hat on his head. The day was lovely, sky clear and in a beautiful shade of blue Yuu liked so much. Yuu-chan must be happy today, not only because of the weather, but also because Mika is going to visit him. He promised him he would bring some fresh flowers, too. Sunflowers this time. Yuu-chan looked really pretty surrounded by those yellow flowers. Like a sun itself.

Mika made his way through the field, thinking how lucky they were to be able to live in such a peaceful place. After the war, they all needed it. Shinoa and the rest of the squad ended up settling down near by, and Mika was visiting them often, too. In fact, he just came back from the visit. As promised to Shinoa and Mitsuba, he brought some gerberas with him. The girls must have liked those flowers, especially the white ones, as they looked the most beautiful among all the flowers he brought for them.

When Mika arrived at the place he would meet with Yuu-chan the sun was in its peak. The sweet violet flowers he planted there last time were in full bloom, and Yuu-chan looked pretty with them, too.

And Yuu-chan was here, waiting for him as he always did.

"Hi Yuu-chan." Mika set aside the new flowers, shovel and small watering can. He started to work right away, in order to have more time to just sit and talk. It was better for flowers to be planted soon, too.

"I just came back from Shinoa and other's place, I brought them gerberas this time. Should I bring them for you, too? Maybe next time, if I won't find anything else I would want you to have." his already dirty hands became even worse as he digged in the soil.

"I got them from that flower lady I told you about. She knows everything about them, and helps me choose the best for you... ah, sorry..." Mika said as he stepped over Yuu to make some holes for flowers on the other side, too.

"I want to learn from her all I can. She's getting old, and I don't want to lose her knowledge. She's teaching her granddaughter about flowers, but she's still a child and I don't think she will work with flowers in future. People these days don't care about them that much. Kind of shame, because they are so lovely." Mika smiled to himself as he placed the sunflowers inside the holes. As he watered them he hoped they won't wilt from the sun.

"You think so, too, right?" his smile disappeared as he brushed a cold stone with his hand, feeling the letters under his finger tips. The numbers were dating almost 50 years ago, but Mika remebered the day he had to dig the grave as if it was just yesterday.

He knew what he was doing wasn't normal, but it's not like he was completely sane, either. Not after losing his family once again. And if pretending that they are still alive was what got him to live, he would pretend until the end of the world.

* * *

Sunflower – adoration

Gerbera – regard

White gerbera – tribute

Sweet violets – 'I miss you' and 'I think about you'


	26. Mika week day 7-26

Mika gritted his teeth. Those humans were annoying, even more when Yuu was sleeping peacefuly and he didn't have to watch out for him. He suspected they tried to be friendly with him because Yuu asked them to. Just like he did ask Mika to try to be nice towards them, but Mika wasn't going to trust those humans. Not after the experimentation they did on Yuu, not after he saw what they can do with a person.

It was kind of annoying, too, watching them struggle with something he could easily do. Something like carrying rusted sheetings and pieces of wood to repair the old shed they currently lived in. Besides, what they did also helped Yuu, and even if he didn't give a fuck what would happen to them, he did care about Yuu.

With a silent groan Mika moved from his spot at the door when he saw Shinoa. The sassy girl was annoying, probably the most of all humans he had to put up with, but he couldn't forget how she risked her own life to help him take Yuu away.

She was carrying some wood, and she probably wasn't even completely aware where she was going; the only visible parts of her body were her short legs and a top of lavender hair.

"Those sure are heavy... Huh...?" she blinked owlishly, watching with astonishment as Mika took the wood from her and carried it with one hand.

"Oya~, thank you, Mikaela-san." she smiled at him. Mika couldn't tell if her smile was honest or not, and he wasn't going to debate about that.

"Shut up. I don't need your graditude." he shrugged the girl off. He was here only for Yuu.

"Are you going to help us moving those?" Shinoa asked as she was watching Mika place the wood on the ground.

"Do I have any other choice? You humans can't do anything." she ignored Mika's glare, obviously pleased with getting a new pair of hands to help. Super strong hands, mind you.

Mika turned and started walking towards the place the girl came from. His steps were rushed, so fast that Shinoa almost had to run after him. He wasn't going to slow down, sooner he's done with this, sooner he can go back to Yuu.

"By the way, it's been over a week now. When will you start calling us by our names insted of 'humans'?"

"I don't call you just humans. I call you filthy, too."

"As if that's making it better." Shinoa tried to sound resented, but there was something playful hidden in her voice. It made Mika walk faster, trying to get rid of her.

"Come on, Mikaela-san, after me..."

"I'm not talking to you by will, what makes you think I want to call you by your name?"

"Let's try my name for start. It's Shinoa. Shi-no-aaaa." she ignored him, the habit she often tended to have during a conversation.

"I know how to say it, I just refuse to." somewhere in the distance the rest of the group was arguing over something. He blamed his vampire hearing for being too good, as he heard their every word. When they were talking about him or Yuu with a hushed voices. Or when they were bickering with each other, giving him a head ache, which was something. Vampires didn't get head ache that easily.

" _This is what you get for listening to Yuu-chan, stupid Mikaela."_ Mika thought. He really should have learned not to listen to him, it never did anything good.

The day ended with a heavy rain. The humans, including Yuu who woke up around five in the afternoon, were gathered together around a fire set inside the shed. Mika sat with them, only to support Yuu. He slept whole night and almost whole day, yet he was exhausted from the fight in his mind.

The rain was whipping into the roof, thankfully repaired on time.

"Good we got Mika-kun's help with repairing, we would be dripping wet because of how hollow this place was." Yoichi stated after the stuffing himself with a canned food; the smell of it unpleasant for Mika, as every human food after becoming a vampire.

"I'm glad you're warming up to those guys, Mika." Yuu croocked his head to look at Mika, the view up-side-down.

"I'm not."

"Oh, you totally are, Mikaela-san! At the beginning you would just look at me, a damsel in distress..." Shinoa started with a singing tone.

"You're neither a damsel nor in distress." Mika murmured to himself, making the squad laugh into their food cans.

"But today, you decided to lend me a helpful hand. You are warming up to us!" as always, she ignored what Mika said about her.

"I'm not, especially not to you, Shinoa." Mika wanted to bite of his own tongue. Everyone went silent, their eyes filled with shock glued to Mika's face. Even Yuu straightened up from his comfortable position against Mika's shoulder.

"You... You called me by my name." hell, if Shinoa was out of words it must have been an impact.

Mika shot up onto his legs, forgetting about Yuu who was still half leaning on him. The boy almost fell onto the floor, not ready for the sudden movement.

"I'm taking the first watch." the blond almost ran to the door.

"You called me by my name!"

"I'm taking the second watch, too."

"BUT YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME!"

"AND I'M ON WATCH FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!"


	27. Day 27

Mika smiled fondly when he heard a loud sniff coming from the bathroom. That was so much like Yuu, refusing to listen and then suffer because of his own stubborness.

There was a thunder strom today, nothing special, but it did rain hard. And Yuu thought it would be a great idea to go out and run in the rain. Not to mention it wasn't a smartest thing to run around during a storm, the boy got soaked wet. And now he was showing the first symptoms of cold.

"Mika, where should I put my clothes?" a voice rang through the silent apartment, save for the noise of the kettle.

"Leave it on the washing machine, I will dry them later." Mika shouted back, his eyes focused on the snacks he was preparing. He didn't hear Yuu close the door to the bathroom, too absorbed with the task, but he _did_ hear the soft slapping of a bare feet.

"Yuu-chan, please wear your slippers. The tiles are cold..." Mika's voice broke at the sight of Yuu-chan.

A very... sensual sight of Yuu-chan.

If the hoodie was baggy on Mika, then on Yuu it was huge. His smaller form barely filled the space inside, the sleeves too long for his arms. The bottom of it ended just above his knees, exposing his slender legs. The skin tanned and smooth, if Mika didn't knew better he would have thought Yuu shaved his legs.

(He didn't. He was this type of person who had hair on their head only.)

His hair was still wet and his bangs combed up revealing Yuu's forehead. The water was dropping onto his exposed neck and collar. Needless to say, for Mika it was mouth-watering sight.

"Don't wanna." Yuu mumbled, his feet getting slightly red from the cold. Mika sighned, put the knife down and approached his boyfriend. The way he grabbed the towel and started drying up his messy hair was far from being delicate.

"Ow... Mika, it hurts!" Yuu complained, trying to back away from the blond. Mika's grip on the towel tightened and he brought Yuu back, slamming their bodies together.

"Wha...?" Mika cut Yuu with a kiss, almost instantly biting on Yuu's bottom lip to gain an access to his mouth. Yuu let out a breathy moan, perfect opportunity for Mika to push his tongue inside. He poked at raven's tongue, inviting it to a dance that Mika knew would make Yuu's knees go weak. He was surprised when Yuu locked his lips around the muscle and sucked, making Mika groan. He broke up the kiss, Yuu's lips unconsciously following his. Their faces were flushed, Yuu's lips plump and deliciously red from the attention Mika gave him.

"Mika?"

"Hm?"

"My feet are getting cold." Yuu wiggled his toes, as if to prove his point.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" the boy's lips formed a sly grin when he felt Mika's hands on his butt. He jumped up and cirlced his legs around the blond's waist.

"Depends if you want me to." Yuu placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I do."


	28. Day 28

The streets were empty and dark; the orange light of the street lamps not enough to illuminate them in the darkness of a night. Mika wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't afraid of what was hiding in the darkness, either. The fact that he wasn't afraid didn't mean that Yuu wasn't, either. And while Mika could handle a bandit or two, he couldn't handle Yuu's fussing about him getting into a fight.

Another thing that most of the times Mika got himself in trouble was because of Yuu. All because of Yuu and his tendency to start a fight with bullies. Even when they were two times taller than him. _Especially_ when they were taller than him. It was troublesome mix, Yuu being so eager to start a fight while being so tiny and light.

He was overly protective over Mika, too. And that, along with the late hour _and_ Mika's dead phone wasn't a good mix either. After charging there would most probably be thousands of unread messages and calls. And a pissed of boyfriend.

With a sigh of relief Mika ran to the front door of the building they lived in. With a help from their parents they managed to get a small apartment, perfect to start a new life in. Studies, part time jobs, and the possibility to come back home to the beloved person. All Mika ever wanted from life.

Opening the door, he noticed just how quiet the place was. And dark. Maybe Yuu was already asleep. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Mika closed the door and threw his shoes off. Just as he hung his bag and turned over he was struck with something. He smiled fondly at the sight of black hair, Yuu's face burried in his jacket.

"You were supposed to fall down." came a muffled mumble.

"Sorry." Mika chuckled. Yuu crooked his head to look at his boyfriend, chin pressed against his chest. The smaller boy was pouting, and Mika had to use all his self-control not to kiss him into the next week.

"Why weren't you answering?"

"My battery died. I had to stay at work to help." he excused himself while lifting Yuu up. He circled his legs and arms around Mika, clinging to him like a tiny koala. He didn't exactly know why, but Mika loved carrying him around. Maybe it was because how small Yuu was.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I ate at work."

"Then go take a shower and let's go to sleep."

"Wanna go with me?" for that Mika got a tug on his hair. His Yuu-chan, as open and blunt as he was, was extremly shy when it came to intimacy. Another cute feature of his to love.

"Sorry, sorry." Mika laughed and put Yuu back onto his legs. He had to bend to kiss his forehead.

"I'm gonna be quick." he always was. Unlike Yuu, who liked to enjoy his showers, Mika took only a few minutes. Soon enough they were cuddling under the covers, with Yuu laying on top of Mika. The raven's weight was nothing but comforting, a reminder of how lucky Mika turned out to be.


	29. Day 29

"Everyone, this is Yuuichiro-kun. From today he's going to be a part of our family." the director's grip tightened on a black haired boy's shoulders as she introduced him. If she wanted it to be reassuring, it didn't go that way. The boy winced and made a move like he wanted to run away from her.

Mika eyed him with curiosity. It wasn't common for children to come into their orphanage, it was quite weird but he didn't question it. The amount of children living there was perfect to feel like an actual family.

The boy had black hair, if possible even darker than any person Mika has seen in his life. The sun kissed skin, quite pale just a moments ago when the boy was brought in, started changing back into it's healthy colour. The boy's eyes were green – probably the faintest shade of green that was possible for eyes to be. They were big and pretty, the eyelashes around them thick and long, but the paleness puzzled Mika.

"Please, take care of him."

"Yes!" the children shouted happily, excited to have a new person to play with. They could play all the games again, even those they considered boring already. Maybe Yuuichiro-kun knew some new games, too!

"Can I go to my room? Please..." the boy's voice was quiet, and almost as pale and emotionless as his eyes. Mika was already warned about the boy's arrival, as they would share a room as boys the same age. He tried to clean the room the best he could, so the new boy wouldn't think that Mika was a pig and dislike him.

"Of course, you must be tired after the long day. You can play with him tomorrow." the director smiled warmly at the wails of disappointment the children gave.

"Mikaela-kun, can you join us in a minute? I would want you two to get along, as you are roommates from today on." Mika nodded enthusiastically. The children went back to their games, forgetting about the quiet boy that didn't want to play with them today. However, Mika noticed how the director took his hand to make him follow her, and how he wasn't looking where was he going. The director even had to warn him about the plastic car in front of him so he wouldn't walk into it. Almost as if he wouldn't notice it on his own.

Mika, too wrapped up in the game they were playing, didn't come to the room until half an hour ago. Luckily, the director wasn't mad with him, she just asked him to take care of Yuuichiro. Mika would do it anyway, being the motherly hen he was, but the way she asked him was weird.

Entering the room, the blond noticed that Yuuichiro was unpacking his things from a single bag. The way he was doing it was weird for Mika. The boy was taking his clothes one by one, touching it with his hands for a moment. Just then he moved to put it into the wardrobe, his hand feeling the shelf before putting the clothing here. Almost as if he couldn't see it...

Something clicked in Mika's mind.

"You're blind?" it was more of a statement rather than a question. Yuuichiro jumped slightly, startled with a voice he wasn't expecting.

"So what if I am?" that would explain the pale green eyes. The boy's voice was full of hatred, and Mika didn't like it a bit. It didn't suit him.

"Nothing, I'm just asking. I noticed the way you have to feel your surroundings."

"And?" Mika in his mind counted to ten. Yuuichiro was rude, but it was most probably because of the events of last few days. Mika wasn't the most polite angel when he first came to orphanage, either. No matter how much he wanted to snap back at the boy, it wouldn't do any good.

"And the director asked me to take care of you."

"No need to." Yuuichiro grumbled back.

"By the way, I'm Mikaela. You can call me Mika, just like everyone does." Mika smiled on instinct, forgetting that he wouldn't even see it.

"...Yuuichiro... But I prefer Yuu."

"Yuu-chan is it then." Mika ignored the angered shout to drop the chan. He walked to the boy and placed his hand on Yuu's shoulder, to show that he was near.

"Do you need help here, Yuu-chan?"

"No need to."

"Come on, let me help you!" Mika whined, delicately shaking Yuu.

"No."

"But why?"

"I won't know where those are." well, he had a point.

"You will, I'm going to help you get anything you need! Besides, it's late and we should go to sleep, so let me help you!" Yuu was silent for a moment, as if debating pros and cons of Mika's help.

"I'm going to unpack tomorrow. I want to sleep, anyway."

"Sure thing!" Mika beamed. Yuu fell silent for another minute before speaking up.

"Can... Can you help me get my pyjamas?" it seemed like he had a great trouble with asking Mika for a favor. The blond boy was happy to finally help Yuu with something, even eager to help him change, which ended up with Yuu screaming for him to get lost. The only thing Yuu let him help was getting in bed. Mika tucked him in just like he did with the younger children.

"G'night!" Mika chirped as he jumped under his covers. Soon his soft snoring sounded across the quiet bedroom. Yuu was tired, he could feel it in every inch of his body, yet he couldn't sleep. After the horror he went through, moving to the orphanage and having to meet new people, he wanted to sleep for two days straight. Yet he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't, and the sole purpose for that was the boy sleeping in the bed across the room. The boy who was so nice to Yuu, and who was treating him in a way no one ever did before.


	30. Day 30

When Mika woke up it was still quite dark outside. The orange light of the street lamp poured into the room, the pinkish sky showed it must be just before sunrise. He reached for his phone, blindly feeling the night stand for the device. He groaned when a flash of light hit his sleppy eyes, the damn screen always too bright.

When his eyes got used to the brightness, he managed to read that he, once again, woke up at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m. Mika threw the phone back onto the night stand, not minding if he would break it or not. With a yawn he turned around, planning to wrap himself around his boyfriend and go back to sleep.

If Yuu was in bed, that is. He wasn't.

Mika looked around the room for him, he even checked under the bed, as Yuu had a tendency to fall out of it. With the raven nowhere in sight, Mika had to go look for him. Not that he was worried something happened. It was more selfish, he just couldn't fall asleep when Yuu wasn't next to him. He didn't bother to look for his slippers, something Yuu will most probably scold him for.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika's voice seemed to be weird for himself, soundning too sleepy and weak to be his own. Getting no response he called out again, this time his voice stronger and less hoarse.

"Yuu-chan? Where are you?" there was a quiet _creak_ of an opened door and a cold air touched Mika's bare feet.

"On the balcony." wishing he did look for his slippers, Mika grabbed his sweatshirt from a chair. The morning air was chilly, and enough to wake Mika up completely.

"Can't sleep?" Yuu asked when his blond boyfriend joined him and leaned on a balustrade.

"Because you weren't in bed." Mika whined, making Yuu laugh. Soft noise echoed through the silence of an early hour.

"Sorry, I was just feeling... restless..." out of nowhere, Yuu found his fingers very interesting. The blond observed him, obviously thinking about something. Burrowed brow, playing with his fingers, small pout on his lips – yes, Yuu was thinking about something. Mika knew his body language way too well by now to not to notice it.

"Something's wrong?" he took smaller hand into his own, breaking his boyfriend's mental flow. Green eyes met blue and blinked a few times, thinking how to answer the question.

"Nothing, it's just..." Yuu bit his lip, making Mika worry. What was that made him so anxious?

"Mika, do you like sunrises?" the question surprised him, it wasn't what he expected.

"What do you mean?"

"The sunrise, it's colours, the aura around it, I don't know..." it was Mika's time to think. Did he like sunrises? Well, they were pretty, and all, but...

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they are way to early, and I should be asleep inseat of watching it." his answer made Yuu laugh again.

"Sunsets are better. I'm not dead during them..."

"Stop with that whining about the hour!"

"And I prefer night that comes after. You know I'm more of a night creature." that would explain why Guren – Yuu's dad – often refered to Mika as a vampire kid. But as far as Yuu knew Mika, it was true. He prefered the darkness of a night, it's quietness and pacefulness. Somehow, it suited his personality.

"And you?" Mika asked, nudging Yuu with his shoulder.

"I prefer sunrise. I'm even willing to get up early to watch it unlike some sleepy head."

"Shut up."

"I like it because it's a promise of a new day." Mika turned his head to look at Yuu. The raven's eyes were directed at the horizon, waiting for the sun to appear.

"To me it means that I can spend a new day doing what I like. That I can go to college and see all my friends. That I can go back home to visit my parents. And that I can spend another day with you." Mika was silent, astonished with the words. Out of sudden his reason for liking sunsets got so trivial, childlish almost. He didn't expect to hear that.

"Yuu-chan..." the boy looked at Mika's face and giggled at his face.

"I know, I'm being cheesy..."

"No, you're not. They make you happy and you're honest about it." if Mika could see his face he would cringe at how love struck his expression was.

"They do make me happy... How about you?"

"I'm happy as long as I'm with Yuu-chan." Yuu laughed again, of course he could expect an answer like that.

The sun slowly peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the world around them. A few rays touched the peach coloured skin, and Mika could swear there were two suns. One huge and warm, shining for everyone. One in a shape of his boyfriend, bright and beautiful, shining only for him.

"Mika, let's watch more sunsets and sunrises together." and it was a promise of a lifetime.


End file.
